Petits instants au gré des saisons
by Mademoiselle Lilly
Summary: Chaud. Hiver. Takao. Cerisier. Midorima. Les saisons passent. Le brun et le vert s'accordent doucement. Ce sont grâce à ces moments que des facettes se découvrent et des pensées se dévoilent. Approchez, ce n'est pas dangereux, restez juste silencieux ! / Présence d'un lemon / !
1. Kotatsu

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Kuroko no basket ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte juste :-)

**Note de l'auteur:** Hello, me revoilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2014 avec un peu de retard et que pleins de yaoi tombent du ciel. Les bonnes résolutions sont prises ? Pour ma part, j'ai ai pris des tonnes mais je sais pertinemment que je ne vais même pas en tenir la moitié ;) Sinon, j'ai voulu écrire cette fois-ci des histoires portant sur le thème des saisons. Bien sûr, dedans il y aura Midorima et Takao, duo de personnages que j'affectionne particulièrement. Je tiens également à préciser que j'ai une préférence quand c'est Takao qui est le ''dominant'' car même s'il est le plus grand, Midorima est un tsundere au caractère sensible. J'ai juste à l'imaginer en train de rougir pour que je crie « Kyaaa, il est trop kawai! » ^^ Bref, je vous présente la première histoire de cette courte série. Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

><p>Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.<p>

Le son des aiguilles. Énervant et interminable, c'était l'unique bruit présent dans cette pièce silencieuse qui se faisait cruellement entendre. N'en supportant pas davantage, Takao releva la tête et lorgna d'un œil absent sur la pendule accrochée au mur. Il constata que cela allait bientôt faire trois bonnes heures qu'il était resté assis à résoudre des équations plus ou moins difficiles.

Fatigué. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait plus à saisir le sens et à comprendre l'exercice qu'il devait terminer. Il avait la nette impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti et que dedans, tout devenait confus et se mélangeait en une spirale infernale. Le début d'une atroce migraine qui martelait son crâne n'arrangeait pas les choses et s'il n'arrêtait pas de suite, il était presque sûr que son cerveau allait surchauffer et se liquéfier. Franchement, il n'en pouvait plus, il était à sa limite !

Tournant légèrement son visage vers la gauche, Takao vit son voisin penché sur son bouquin l'air totalement concentré tandis que la pointe de son stylo bougeait avec frénésie et fluidité, l'écriture qui parsemait la feuille était lisible et soignée. A le voir ainsi travailler avec assiduité et sérieux, il retint un soupir agacé.

Bon sang, il aurait du savoir que réviser avec Midorima allait être éreintant et crevant car quand cela concernait ses études, c'était un véritable bourreau de travail. Il était conscient que puisque c'était lui qui avait demandé de l'aide pour ses révisions, il était le seul à blâmer mais comment expliquer qu'il ait survécu à ce tyran si ce n'était qu'il devait avoir réellement des penchants masochistes qu'il ignorait. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu vraiment le choix; les examens étaient proches et il savait que son camarade était l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa classe avec ses notes très élevées. Il avait préféré mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour réussir et en plus, l'idée d'être seul avec son Shin-chan adoré ne lui avait pas paru si déplaisante que ça.

Mais ça, c'était avant ! Ayant bêtement cru que tout allait se dérouler sans accrocs, ses illusions s'étaient rapidement volatilisées et la réalité l'avait bien vite rattrapé car à peine installés et les cahiers ouverts, le vert avait pris son rôle de professeur très à-cœur. Il avait commencé par de longues explications avec du vocabulaire propre aux mathématiciens et à chaque erreur qu'il faisait, son camarade le reprenait sèchement. Il avait dû endurer le fait d'être traité d'idiot, d'être réprimandé sans répit et tout ça sans le moindre mot pour l'encourager.

Cependant, même si ce n'était pas facile du tout de travailler dans ces conditions épouvantables, il s'était accroché et ne s'était pas plaint, voulant que son dur labeur porte ses fruits en ayant de bons résultats à ses examens. Sauf que actuellement il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources, son corps était vidé de toute énergie et il était à la limite du seuil critique. Trois heures sans faire de pause à effectuer des calculs et autres joyeusetés de ce genre, pour un débutant comme lui c'était mortel et inhumain ! Quelle personne saine d'esprit pouvait endurer ce calvaire sans devenir dingue ?

Décrétant que c'était le moment idéal d'arrêter la torture mentale, Takao lâcha son crayon, leva ses deux bras au plafond afin de s'étirer et bailla bruyamment.

- Aaaaaaaah ! C'que j'suis crevé, j'ai pas l'habitude de rester trop longtemps sans bouger sur une chaise. Et je te parle pas de mes fesses, misère, je les sens plus, elles sont toutes ankylosées et je te parie qu'elles sont aussi raplapla que des crêpes. Purée, c'est pas drôle, j'ai vraiment la sensation d'être devenu un pépé de quatre-vingt piges ! Ah, et mon poignet me lance vachement, nota t-il.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son camarade qui n'avait pas bronché, le brun eut une moue boudeuse mais demanda d'une voix concernée :

- Et toi Shin-chan, t'es en pleine forme ? Je veux dire, t'en a pas marre de toujours avoir le nez dans ton cahier ? Tu n'as pas choppé un torticolis ou un mal de fesses ?

Absorbé par la résolution de ses calculs, Midorima n'avait malheureusement aucune intention de lui donner une réponse, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de lui communiquer son état de santé. Il continua juste à écrire sans se préoccuper d'avoir mis un vent à Takao, n'ayant que faire de ses états d'âme. De toute façon, il devait avoir l'habitude avec toutes les fois où il ne prenait pas la peine de répondre à ses idioties.

Ne cautionnant pas le fait d'être purement ignoré, le brun eut un sourire diabolique. Alors comme ça il voulait jouer au muet ? Fort bien, mais il serait le gagnant de la partie. Après tout, il connaissait son Shin-chan mieux que quiconque.

Croisant les jambes, il posa son coude droit sur le bureau, mit la paume de sa main sur sa joue droite et tourna complètement la tête de manière à avoir une vue d'ensemble de son voisin récalcitrant. Se concentrant uniquement sur sa figure de marbre pour ne pas rater les expressions futures qui apparaîtront sur celle-ci, il ouvrit la bouche afin de refaire une tentative d'engager la conversation.

- Hey Shin-chan, je sais que tu m'entends ! Fit Takao en dévisageant son partenaire. Oser m'ignorer comme ça, tu es tellement méchant ! Écoute, je veux juste qu'on fasse une pause, ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais la lune ou de participer à un goukon. Bon c'est un exemple, hein, parce même si t'es beau, avec ton caractère de merde, t'es pas près de te dégoter une petite amie ! C'est aussi impossible et improbable que toi qui me fasse un câlin. Ouais, c'est une bonne comparaison et quand on est au courant que c'est mission impossible, on n'y peut rien !

Il termina sa petite tirade avec un ricanement moqueur censé le faire réagir mais cela n'eut pas l'effet estompé. Le visage figé avec son masque d'indifférence encore en place, Midorima n'avait pas cessé ses activités et de ses longs doigts bandés, il tourna élégamment une page de son livre. Toute personne extérieur aurait été trompé par son expression détachée mais Takao n'était pas un de ces banals étrangers. Ayant eu le temps d'apercevoir que ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés, il était certain que ses paroles avaient attisé une flamme de colère que le tireur essayait de refouler. Oh, ce n'était qu'infime mais largement suffisant pour que son œil de faucon le remarque.

Cachant son air satisfait, Takao enclencha la dernière phase de son plan, nullement perturbé par le manque de réaction de l'autre. Comme il lui tardait de voir son Shin-chan perdre son flegme, c'était constamment un régal pour ses yeux. Ces derniers jours, son côté sadique ressortait, faire chier le shooter était après tout son hobby principal.

- Shin-chan ! L'appela t-il en le regardant fixement. Je t'en supplie Shin-chan, rien qu'un quart d'heure... J'ai bien le droit à une petite récompense pour mon travail acharné, non ? Quémanda t-il d'une voix de gamin. Sois gentil, Shin-chaaan...

Pendant qu'il gémissait, il distingua clairement que cette façade lisse allait se fissurer et que la résistance dont faisait preuve le vert allait bientôt se dissiper. Poussant le vice plus loin, il calqua son comportement sur celui d'un enfant gâté, capricieux et insupportable.

- Dis oui Shin-chaaaaan ! Allez Shin-chaaan ! Shin-chaaaaan ! All..

- Rhaah mais ferme-là Takao ! Explosa finalement Midorima en coupant court aux jérémiades. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu m'agaces avec tes soupirs et maintenant tu gémis comme un chiot abandonné, ça suffit ! Tu es une telle plaie et tu es vraiment bruyant pour quelqu'un de ton espèce ! S'écria t-il furieux.

Essoufflé, le vert avala sa salive et déglutit en maudissant l'imbécile qui avait réussi à mettre à cran ses nerfs et à détruire son sang-froid légendaire. Il savait pourtant se contrôler mais Takao avait l'étrange capacité d'effilocher sa patience et de faire fondre son calme par de simples mots, le rendant irascible puis honteux de son emportement.

Si Midorima ruminait de sombres pensées, en revanche, le brun avait un visage radieux, d'une humeur meilleure, fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. C'était peut-être un peu puéril mais quand il l'avait vu arrêter d'écrire et crisper comme un forcené ses doigts sur son stylo, il avait eu le pressentissent que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne crache son venin. Ses prévisions n'avaient pas loupés. Lorsque Takao se remémora avec quelle facilité son Shin-chan était sorti de ses gonds, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin rictus.

- Désolé, s'excusa t-il, je suppose que j'y suis allé un peu fort mais une pause serait la bienvenue. Cela nous permettrait de nous aérer les idées et de se détendre parce que étudier, c'est épuisant et puis un peu de repos ne peut pas nuire à la santé, non ? Dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade.

Vert et gris s'affrontèrent et Midorima regarda le brun, surprit. A cet instant précis, Takao semblait dégager un semblant de maturité qui lui conférait un charme non négligeable. Il secoua la tête, brisant le contact visuel. Non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Son niveau de fatigue devait être assez haut pour avoir des pensées aussi incongrus. Soufflant un peu, il capitula.

- Hum, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort dans tes propos. Je vais aller préparer le thé et quelques en-cas.

En entendant la réponse positive, Takao exécuta un grand "yesss" avec son bras et sifflota une mélodie populaire à la mode. Consterné, Midorima l'observa puis s'extirpa de sa chaise qui grinça sous son poids et marcha en direction de la porte. Cependant, avant de partir, il se retourna et prévint son compagnon.

- Surtout ne touche à rien et interdiction formelle de monter sur mon lit !

- Mais oui, t'inquiète, je ne suis pas un bébé ! Assura Takao en voyant son Shin-chan le fixer sévèrement pour ensuite disparaître de la pièce.

Seul dans cette chambre inconnue, il finit par se lever et s'approcha des étagères remplis de livres rangés selon un ordre catégorique. Takao toucha les reliures des bouquins en lisant les titres puis esquissa une moue dégoutée. Il n'était pas très friand de romans historiques. Continuant ses recherches, il alla voir aussi les porte-bonheurs qui étaient exposés sur une commode puis s'intéressa à l'aquarium où se trouvait une tortue de petite taille. Tapotant doucement contre le verre, il rigola quand elle se recroquevilla et que ses pattes s'agitèrent.

- Hahaha, elle est trop mimi ! Je parie que Shin-chan l'a acheté parce que son horoscope, Oha-asa lui a dit qu'elle lui porterait chance. Superstitieux, va !

Après avoir touché à tout et fouillé un peu partout pour dénicher des trucs compromettants, il ne trouva néanmoins pas de cachette secrète ou de magazines louches. Lassé, Takao s'installa paresseusement à l'endroit interdit sans tenir compte de l'avertissement de son camarade et s'allongea sur le ventre. S'enfonçant dans le matelas, il se détendit et se fit la réflexion que celui-ci était parfait pour son corps, pas trop dur mais ni trop moelleux. Il s'adaptait parfaitement à sa silhouette et c'était si relaxant qu'il soupira de bien-être, ses paupières s'abaissèrent.

Il eut toutefois un petit sursaut en prenant conscience que le lit était un endroit très personnel et que cela voulait donc dire que son Shin-chan se couchait tous les soirs dans ce lit sur lequel il était étendu. Cette découverte lui fit faire une chose insensée car Takao plongea brusquement son nez dans la taie d'oreiller et inspira à plein poumons l'odeur du tissu, tel un drogué en manque. Seulement, il s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs secondes puisqu'il ne put sentir qu'un parfum floral qu'il connaissait fort bien. C'était le même parfum que portait la veste de Midorima après un lavage. Le vert avait dû changé ses draps et ces derniers n'avaient pas encore été en contact de sa fragrance personnelle, c'était dommage ! Déçu, le brun se retourna et se mit sur le dos, sa main droite suspendu dans le vide.

Les minutes passèrent. Et toujours pas de trace de Midorima.

Papillonnant des yeux, Takao se les frotta, lança un regard noir à la pendule et se releva du lit en prenant la décision de descendre à son tour. L'heure indiquait que trente minutes s'était déjà écoulé depuis le départ du vert. Ce n'était pas normal !

- Mince, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à être si long ? S'écria t-il en dévalant les escaliers. Sans moi, tu es perdu Shin-chan !

Il rasa les murs du couloir peu éclairé et se dirigea instinctivement vers la porte de droite où des bruits s'échappaient en déduisant que cela devait être le salon. Ouvrant la porte, il rentra pour se figer aussitôt d'étonnement. Fauteuils poussés, table reculée, le mobilier avait subi plusieurs changements mineurs et devant lui, un vieux kotatsu de taille moyenne avait été récemment installé. Sur celui-ci, deux tasses brunâtres remplies de thé dont la vapeur s'élevait au-dessus avaient été déposé sur les deux extrémités et un saladier avec cinq ou six clémentines trônait au centre. Il y avait aussi une corbeille ronde bourrée de biscuits et de gâteaux traditionnels. Midorima, un plateau à la main finit par remarquer la présence de l'autre et eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ta- Takao ? Mais... mais pourquoi es-tu ici alors que je ne t'ai pas appelé ? J'avais fini, je peaufinais juste les derniers détails !

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, le brun sourit de toutes ses dents et sautilla, surexcité. Avec ses prunelles pétillantes de joie, il ressemblait à un gamin qui déballait ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.

- Wouah, si je m'attendais à ça ! Génial, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir me glisser sous un kotatsu pendant l'hiver. C'est un miracle, merci Shin-chan !

- Ce...ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès, bégaya l'adolescent à lunettes, pris au dépourvu. Il n'a plus été utilisé depuis des lustres et je voulais savoir s'il fonctionnait encore. C'est tout !

Il finit sa phrase en remontant ses lunettes avec son majeur gauche. Pas dupe, Takao avait senti sa légère hésitation et doutait de la véracité de ces mots mais ne démentit pas, adorant le voir se justifier et s'embarrasser davantage. Il était vraiment trop chou !

- Vraiment ? le taquina t-il sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Je pensais que tu t'étais rappelé que j'appréciais les kotatsus. Tant pis, mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu auras une attention particulière à mon égard. Enfin, je t'aime de plus en plus !

Le ton était à la rigolade mais Midorima fut gêné, ses joues prirent une touche rosée et il remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes.

- Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, assis-toi ! Ordonna t-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Obtempérant, le brun s'avança d'un pas timide et effleura la surface du bois pour se convaincre que c'était bien réel. Il se plaça ensuite sous la table chauffante et soupira de contentement. Entouré ainsi de chaleur comme un oiseau blottit dans son nid, il n'avait plus envie de bouger, ni de parler. Pourtant, un rire s'échappa de sa bouche malgré lui. Ah, son Shin-chan était vraiment le meilleur, il était trop mignon pour son propre bien et c'était difficile de croire qu'une heure avant, le dictateur impassible se transformerait en un hôte charmant.

- Au fait, il faudrait que je lui demande comment s'appelle sa tortue ! S'exclama t-il songeur. Je parie que le nom doit être ridicule.

Quand Midorima revint, la figure neutre, il pensa qu'il devait bien être l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir vu entrain de rougir. Égoïstement, il formula le vœu que personne d'autre ne devait découvrir le côté adorable de son Shin-chan. C'était un privilège qu'il n'était pas prêt de donner. Oui, c'était seulement lui qui avait le droit de le taquiner ! Et ces délicieuses joues roses lui devrait exclusivement être réservées !

* * *

><p><strong>Une p'tite review ?<strong>


	2. Cerisier

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Note de l'auteur **: Ah le soleil ! Vive ces beaux jours ensoleillés qui me mettent de merveilleuse humeur ! Je vous mets la deuxième histoire et comme vous vous en doutez, c'est toujours avec Takao et Midorima, l'un des duo de basketteurs très chaud du manga et anime ! _**Merci pour les reviews,**_ ça me motive drôlement et pour les autres qui lisent seulement, quelques mots peuvent suffire à faire plaisir alors n'hésitez pas ;-) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Au milieu de personnes ordinaires, il y a quelquefois un individu qui se démarque en excellant dans un ou plusieurs domaines. Un génie.<p>

On pouvait sans hésitation, affirmer que Midorima Shintaro rentrait dans cette catégorie.

Joueur de basket-ball qui avait fait partie de la célèbre génération des miracles, il était reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs joueurs lycéens grâce à son habilité incroyable de shooter avec sa spécialité de marquer des paniers à trois points. Sportif exceptionnel et talentueux, il faisait des envieux et se retrouvait souvent confronté à des sentiments néfastes comme la haine ou la jalousie qui provenaient de ses coéquipiers, de ses adversaires ou des simples supporters même si un bon nombre le respectait. De loin.

Il aurait pu avoir des fans ou des groupies, des tonnes de filles qui glousseraient et se palmeraient sur son passage rien que pour vouloir attirer son attention. Oui, il aurait pu être populaire mais les filles ne l'appréciaient guère, notamment à cause sa personnalité asociale et de son visage peu avenant aux traits durs et sévères. Il aurait pu tenter de corriger son attitude désagréable en changeant ses agissements et en ayant une conduite moins rude envers elles mais il ne l'avait pas jugé nécessaire, les filles ne l'intéressaient absolument pas. Trop bruyantes et trop superficielles.

Son problème avec la gente masculine était presque similaire, il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer dans un groupe ou à suivre leurs discussions de jeunes adolescents. Les sujets étaient peu instructifs et bien trop répétitifs à son goût, ils tournaient principalement autour du sexe féminin. Pour cette raison, il les qualifiait de stupides et d'immatures et cela aurait été une véritable insulte à son intelligence si quelqu'un aurait clamé que malgré tout, ils existaient des points communs entre eux.

Face à cet adolescent qui adoptait la mentalité d'un adulte et qui dégageait inconsciemment une aura froide qui les intimidait et les repoussait, les jeunes de son âge se sentaient mal à l'aise et préféraient ne pas l'approcher et le laisser dans son coin. Quand à son entourage, il se méprenait sur lui et l'étiquetait constamment de quelqu'un qui se croyait supérieur en méprisant les gens qui n'avaient pas son niveau.

C'est aussi ce qu'avait cru Takao Kazunari, lycéen au caractère espiègle et joyeux, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Diamétralement opposé du tireur qui restait à l'écart des foules, il s'était rapidement attiré les faveurs et la sympathie de beaucoup de monde dans l'établissement. Les filles, les garçons et même les professeurs appréciaient sa bonne humeur, sa joie de vivre et son perpétuel optimiste.

Ayant dans l'idée que le joueur prodigue était hautain, arrogant et imbu de lui-même, il avait toutefois été obligé de reconnaître que sa première impression était fausse et que personne n'avait cherché à aller au-delà des apparences. Commençant par être camarades de classe puis partenaires de basket en formant un duo sur le terrain, il avait appris lentement à le connaître et à le cerner en passant la majeure partie de son temps avec lui.

Dans un laps de temps relativement court, il était devenu la personne la plus proche de Midorima au lycée, l'affublant même d'un petit surnom affectif: Shin-chan. Et bien que l'adolescent à lunettes n'était pas un bâtard vaniteux, il avait néanmoins un comportement complexe et son lot de défauts qui lui faisaient vivre un enfer au quotidien. Maniaque, méthodique, strict, exigeant, irritable, Midorima était aussi un excentrique.

Nourrissant une obsession quasi-maladive pour l'horoscope, sa vie n'était rythmée que par l'astrologie qui contrôlait littéralement toute son existence. Il avait une foi inébranlable en l'art de la divination, les astres ne mentaient jamais et d'après lui, tout avait été prédit depuis sa naissance où son destin avait été consciencieusement écrit. De signe cancer, il devait impérativement veiller à ne pas louper l'émission de Oha-asa diffusé le matin afin de se s'informer et de savoir quel serait son objet fétiche du jour qui servirait à augmenter sa chance et son taux de réussite. Dans ce monde chaotique, c'était le seul pilier auquel il pouvait se raccrocher, sa survie personnelle en dépendait grandement. Pour lui, c'était un besoin vital et naturel comme pour boire de l'eau ou manger.

Certes, sa dépendance pour l'horoscope n'était pas très réjouissante et le vert avait énormément de défauts mais cela n'avait pas dérangé Takao parce qu'il avait découvert que sous ce masque glacial, une part de sensibilité et de gentillesse s'y cachait et que son cœur n'était pas aussi froid et fermé. Il avait aussi compris que son camarade était incapable d'exprimer correctement ses sentiments et qu'il disait presque toujours l'inverse de ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Un tsundere. En somme, c'était un problème assez sérieux pour communiquer avec les autres, surtout avec les étrangers et pour ceux qui n'avait pas le décodeur pour déchiffrer son Shin-chan.

La première fois qu'il avait aperçu Midorima se trimbaler avec son objet fétiche, il n'avait pas su se maîtriser et il avait explosé de rire. Ce fut un souvenir inoubliable; le menton levé, la posture droite, le tireur était arrivé à pied et avait passé le portail avec un cerceau rose autour de sa taille sans flancher sous les dizaines de regards abasourdis et éberlués qu'il avait reçu. Les joues rougies, la larme aux yeux et les côtes douloureuses, Takao avait été submergé par le fou-rire, s'effondrant pitoyablement au sol. Il avait été suivi par les autres occupants qui avaient eux aussi laissé libre court à leur hilarité tellement la scène avait été grotesque et ridicule.

Aujourd'hui, les autres élèves n'y prêtaient plus trop attention et acceptaient les bizarreries de leur camarade considérant que c'était une partie intégrante de son être même si pour la plupart, ils feignaient de ne rien voir. Takao, lui avait une vision différente de la chose; ces excentricités l'amusaient au plus haut point et il était toujours partant pour chahuter le tireur sur ce sujet. Et puis, il avait toujours droit à une bonne rigolade comme la fois où il s'était ramené avec une canne à pêche en pleine hiver ou quand il s'était équipé d'un chapeau pointu à pois violets et jaunes.

Pourtant, assis sur la selle de son vélo en roulant sur une route inconnu, il regrettait amèrement que Midorima soit un fanatique des astres. Dépassé par les événements, il s'était rendu compte trop tardivement que ces superstitions sans fondements pouvaient engendrer de terribles conséquences et qu'il en faisait justement les frais.

Pédalant à toute vitesse en tractant une vieille remorque en bois derrière lui, Takao se trouvait dans un état d'épuisement avancé. Le tee-shirt mouillé de transpiration, le front luisant de sueur et le souffle court, il parla d'un voix laborieuse sans chercher à se retourner :

- Hé, Shin-chan ! On... est... bientôt... arrivés ? Parce que moi, ...je suis à bout...

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Mais puisque que tes oreilles ont l'air déficientes, je te répète qu'il te reste du chemin à parcourir, cingla Midorima en regardant le plan posé sur ses cuisses. Et si tu n'as plus de force dans les jambes, je te signale que c'est de ta faute à jouer les idiots et à courir n'importe où !

- QUOI ? Cria Takao, outré face à ces accusations. Je ne courrais pas partout comme tu le prétends, je faisais seulement les exercices donnés à l'entraînement. Moi aussi j'aimerais profiter de savourer du vent frais mais je ne peux pas car je pousse le carrosse de sa majesté. Et puis, c'est quoi ces conneries d'aller super loin pour visiter un parc qui se situe à l'autre bout de la ville ? T'as pété un plomb ?

- Voyons, calme-toi ! Cesse donc de geindre à tout bout de champ et conduit-toi convenablement ! Je déteste les mauvais perdants qui ne tiennent pas leurs engagements alors tu ferais mieux d'honorer ta parole. Et si possible, en silence !

Mécontent que son compagnon tapageur ait un comportement excessif en public et qu'il hausse le ton, le vert avait employé des mots de manière à laisser transparaître son irritation en espérant que l'autre se taise et modère ses ardeurs.

Agrippant le guidon d'un geste convulsif, Takao était à deux doigts d'exploser de rage, indigné d'être traité de la sorte. Dans ces paroles, pas un once de remord ne s'était fait entendre et bien qu'il savait que Midorima n'était pas cruel, il haïssait le fait qu'il puisse agir aussi froidement et mettre une barrière entre eux. Cela devait être le prix à payer pour avoir forcé le destin. Dans ces moments- là, il se souvenait que le tireur lui avait maintes fois répété qu'ils étaient incompatibles à la base et qu'il avait l'intime conviction qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se côtoyer mutuellement sans provoquer un mauvais présage.

Le brun n'était pas de cet avis-là; il n'avait aucune envie de croire à ces sornettes et il n'allait certainement pas quitter son Shin-chan pour une broutille pareille. Alors afin d'éviter une dispute violente, il s'efforça de se calmer en énumérant une liste d'insultes destiné au vert. Il les récita mentalement et sa colère devint plus gérable, s'atténuant doucement.

- Et donc ? Questionna t-il en changeant délibérément de sujet. Pourquoi doit-on se rendre dans un parc où tu n'as jamais mis les pieds ? C'est une nouvelle lubie ? Ou c'est pour une caméra cachée ?

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Là-bas, les fleurs y sont plus roses, répondit le vert, ennuyé.

Serrant les dents, un tic déforma ses lèvres et Takao laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux. Il se passa fébrilement une main dans les cheveux et cogita sur cette phrase énigmatique. Bon, il savait que c'était en rapport avec des fleurs mais lesquelles ? Et pour quoi faire ? Peut-être voulait-il cueillir des fleurs et offrir le bouquet à quelqu'un ? Mais pourquoi dans ce parc en particulier ?

Réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités, même les plus farfelues, il ne fit que s'embrouiller davantage et perdit le fil de ses pensées. Soufflant un bon coup, il chassa sa mauvaise humeur et se demanda pourquoi les scientifiques n'avaient pas encore inventé la machine à voyager dans le temps. Elle lui aurait été bien pratique, cela lui aurait évité des surprises en sachant à l'avance son futur. S'il avait su que son après-midi tournerait au cauchemar, il se serait porté absent ou malade !

Et dire que sa matinée avait été tranquille et douce. Il avait été particulièrement chanceux; deux de ses professeurs avaient attrapé un rhume carabiné et un autre avait eu une panne de voiture, ses cours du matin avaient donc été carrément été annulés. Il n'avait repris qu'après le déjeuner de midi pour finalement aller à l'entraînement de basket avec son Shin-chan. Étirements, flexions, tactiques de jeu, rien ne s'était produit d'inhabituel et à cause d'un capitaine trop enthousiaste, il avait regagné les vestiaires pour se doucher, fourbu et les muscles en feu. N'aspirant plus qu'à rentrer chez lui et à s'affaler sur son lit, il avait été interrompu dans ses projets par un Midorima qui l'avait pressé de l'accompagner quelque part.

Normalement, son Shin-chan rentrait directement chez lui après le lycée ou faisait un saut à la bibliothèque pour consulter des ouvrages de références. Mais bon, peut-être avait-il envie de nouveauté. Le corps encore endolori, il n'avait pas été très motivé à l'idée de monter sur sa bicyclette et s'était apprêté à refuser sauf que ses mots s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge et il avait acquiescé docilement, le cœur battant. Son point faible avait été ces orbes vertes intenses qui avaient la faculté de lire à travers lui et de remuer profondément son âme.

Entraîner bien malgré lui dans cette situation peu attrayante, Takao pria pour arriver à la destination prévue. Avec la poisse qu'il collectionnait, il devait rester sur ses gardes !

- Je tourne à gauche ou je continue tout droit, Shin-chan ? Interrogea t-il en voyant la route se séparer en deux intersections. Il préférait confirmer le chemin à prendre, quitte à passer pour un incapable mais il ne se farcirait pas des kilomètres en plus.

- Tourne. Une pancarte indique que le parc est à plusieurs mètres, certifia calmement Midorima. Pliant la carte en six, il la rangea dans sa poche de pantalon estimant qu'elle ne lui était plus utile.

Enhardi par cette bonne nouvelle, le brun sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines et il accéléra la cadence, puisant dans ses derniers retranchements. A l'horizon, le parc se dessinait et Takao se dirigea vers un petit chemin puis chercha un endroit où mettre son engin à deux roues. Remarquant un tronc épais et large qui appartenait à un vieil arbre d'un demi siècle à l'écart, il porta son choix sur celui-ci et se stoppa juste devant. Il descendit du vélo, s'étira et zieuta sur son camarade qui s'était mis debout et sortait de la charrette.

- C'est quoi la suite du programme ? Se coucher dans l'herbe ou une petite leçon sur la flore naturelle ? Ironisa le brun, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Est-ce que son Shin-chan avait été victime d'un coup sur la crâne ? Ou bien avait-il développé une passion récente pour les fleurs ?

Midorima qui époussetait et défroissait ses vêtements, retroussa ses lèvres, exaspéré. Une pointe d'amusement se reflétait quand même dans son regard.

- Non, mon intention n'est pas de pique-niquer sur la pelouse, crétin ! Sers-toi de tes rares neurones et tu auras ta réponse !

Vexé, l'adolescent brun bougonna mais observa les alentours, curieux. Le vent lui souffla en pleine figure sans toutefois le fouetter et lui procura un agréable sentiment de fraîcheur, décoiffant ses courts cheveux. Des arbres dont il ne connaissait pas le nom étaient enracinés dans le sol avec leurs feuillages fournis, de nombreuses variétés de plantes avaient été savamment disposées entre les allées et surtout des dizaines de cerisiers étaient en pleine floraison.

De minuscules pétales s'envolaient et virevoltaient avec grâce, les branches fines se balançaient de bas en haut, tel un battement d'aile d'oiseau. Tandis que les fleurs précédemment en boutons s'exposaient en jouissant de l'air pur, un tapis rose-blanc s'était formé et avait recouvert le sol terreux.

C'était un spectacle magnifique et Takao ne se priva pas de s'imprégner de cette majestueuse vue. Populaires lors de cette saison au Japon, arbres symbolisant la beauté éphémère, les cerisiers se montraient sous leur meilleur jour sans artifice.

Rêveur, Takao se força à revenir à la réalité en ayant presque oublié le tireur. Il se retourna près à rectifier son erreur et s'apprêta à parler...dans le vide. Visiblement, Midorima avait profité de s'éclipser et avait déniché un banc, patientant sous le ciel ensoleillé. Quand il le repéra, il le rejoignit et se posta devant lui.

- Tu voulais admirer les cerisiers ? Je me suis tapé toutes ces montées pour des cerisiers ? T'es au courant que près de chez toi, dans ton quartier ou au lycée, il y en a des tonnes qui sont identiques à ceux-là ?

- Je le sais, assura le vert en levant les yeux. Néanmoins, tu as tort sur un point. Mon objectif n'est pas de contempler ce paysage mais de trouver mon objet fétiche de demain. Selon son expérience personnelle, les fleurs colorées favoriseraient et multiplieraient la chance donc Oha-asa a spécialement recommandé ce parc qui réunit ce critère de sélection.

- Je... vois...

Takao articula ces mots avec lenteur, n'assimilant pas que la source de ses problèmes était l'horoscope. Non, il attribuait la faute à ce présentateur tordu dont Midorima écoutait aveuglement ses conseils et ses prédictions vaseuses. C'était hallucinant, il lui pourrissait l'existence avec son Oha-asa, agissant comme si c'était Dieu en personne. Il allait se marier avec ou quoi ? Il prit une longue inspiration.

- Bon, si j'ai bien compris, une fleur avec des pétales roses constitue ton porte-bonheur de demain, résuma t-il sommairement. Je suis donc coincé ici, relayé au rang de ramasseur à jouer à la cueillette des fleurs. C'est fantastique pour un premier rendez-vous, le cadre est si romantique !

- Garde tes délires pour plus tard et va me couper une branche de cerisier, exigea Midorima en se calant le dos contre le banc. Il était la copie conforme d'un roi des temps anciens qui avait la manie de quérir des serviteurs pour leur confier des tâches ingrates. Le visage sans émotion, la main gauche sur son genou, il ne sourcillait pas et attendait que son compagnon s'exécute.

Choqué par tant de culot, Takao voulut le secouer dans tous les sens et lui dire sa façon de penser. Était-il son esclave ? Les épaules voûtées, la mine abattue, il savait pourtant qu'il allait céder à ce caprice. La meilleure solution était de lui ramener sa branche et chacun pourrait rentrer dans leurs maisons respectifs.

- J'y vais ! Mais tu pourrais avoir un peu de pitié, râla t-il. J'espère que tu vas me remercier après...

Marchant à grandes enjambées, il dévia de son chemin et foula l'étendue verdoyante en choisissant judicieusement un cerisier qui était éloigné des passages. Il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre par une vieille qui chipotait pour un oui ou pour un non. A la hauteur de l'arbre, il leva son bras droit et cassa facilement un bout de branche. Tenant délicatement sa trouvaille, il fit demi-tour et se précipita pour revenir près du tireur.

Tireur qui s'était assoupi.

La respiration paisible, la tête sur le côté et les jambes toujours croisées, Midorima dormait et était sans défense. Ses paupières fermées mettaient en valeur ses longs cils noirs, quelques mèches vertes flottaient sous la brise et ses lèvres entrouvertes invitaient aux baisers. Ses traits fins mais indéniablement masculins s'étaient détendus et son visage ressemblait davantage à celui d'un adolescent.

L'image qu'il renvoyait était enchanteresse et Takao en eut le souffle coupé, n'ayant jamais vu son partenaire endormi. Aussi sublime que les cerisiers, il représentait la beauté pur, intouchable et insaisissable dans toute sa splendeur, celle qui pouvait seulement être touchée qu'avec les yeux, règle d'or pour ne pas l'effacer. Gravant cette scène dans sa mémoire, il se pencha en avant et remarqua que sa paire de lunettes avait été retiré et que quelques pétales s'étaient égarées sur ses vêtements.

Dans un état second, il se rapprocha des fines lèvres qui laissaient filtrer un mince filet d'air mais se redressa vivement quand Midorima marmonna dans son sommeil. Portant ses mains à sa bouche, il se recula, choqué d'avoir presque goûté au fruit défendu. C'était limite, un Shin-chan endormi était plus que mauvais pour sa santé et ses nerfs. Pour son cœur aussi. Tremblant, il alla lui donner une pression à l'épaule qui suffit à le réveiller car il ouvrit ses yeux et fronça instantanément les sourcils.

- Un coup de fatigue, Shin-chan ? Charria Takao avec un sourire railleur. Attendais-tu ton prince charmant ?

Agacé d'avoir été pris sur le fait, Midorima remit ses lunettes sur son nez, se leva abruptement du banc et marcha vers le lieu où la bicyclette avait été déposé.

- Oh, boude pas ! Mais comme tu ronflais si fort, un pervers aurait pu te tripoter que tu ne l'aurais pas senti, continua le brun sans mentionner qu'il était lui-même un voyeur. Tu aurais pu aussi te faire attaquer par une mamie en manque de jolis garçons !

- Et toi tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta bouche puisque nous empruntons la même route, lui rappela vicieusement le vert. J'espère que tes pieds récupèrent aussi vite que ta langue.

Takao étouffa un juron et pâlit soudainement en entendant la cruelle vérité. Eh merde, il avait failli zapper le trajet inverse ! Il allait mourir ! Qu'il aille au diable Oha-asa avec toutes ces saloperies d'objets fétiches, ce n'était pas lui qui devait parcourir tous ces kilomètres à souffrir le martyr !

* * *

><p><strong>Hop, un petit commentaire ?<strong>

PS : Autrement, je voulais vous dire que j'ai hésité à mettre le mot japonais "sakura " mais j'ai finalement gardé le mot français "cerisier ".


	3. Glace

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur **: Laissez-moi vous présenter la troisième histoire de cette série ! Dans celle-ci, je mets l'accent sur le fait que Takao est attiré physiquement par son Shin-chan d'amour amenant des pensées pas très catholiques dans son cerveau. Alors tous à vos écrans et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

><p>Sortant tranquillement de la salle de classe, Midorima avait troqué son uniforme noir habituel pour des vêtements plus confortables; un tee-shirt blanc et un large short qui s'arrêtait avant le genou, laissant le reste de ses jambes découvertes. Déambulant dans les couloirs déserts, il descendit lentement les marches d'escaliers mais entendit des bruits de pas, signalant qu'une personne courrait en montant. Manifestement, il n'était pas le seul à circuler dans le bâtiment alors que les cours avaient déjà commencés.<p>

Il ne mit pas longtemps à savoir l'identité de l'élève retardataire car quelques secondes plus tard, il découvrit Takao, son camarade entrain de monter à toute vitesse les escaliers. Même si Midorima parut un peu surprit, il poussa bien vite un soupir, exaspéré du comportement de l'autre. Ah, il l'aurait parié, il était souvent en retard ! Pour ne pas se cogner au gêneur, le shooter s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils de contrariété, n'aimant pas la situation présente. Takao qui avait couru la tête baissée, la releva, aperçut son Shin-chan immobile et sourit.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Shin-chan ? Fit-il en se stoppant à son tour. Traîner dans les couloirs alors que les cours ont débuté, serait-ce une crise de rébellion de ta part ? Je n'imaginais pas ça de toi, l'élève modèle !

- Très drôle. Vraiment, à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, c'est toujours pour dire des bêtises ! Répliqua Midorima n'appréciant pas d'avoir vu une lueur taquine passer dans le regard du brun. Il savait que cette étincelle de malice voulait le pousser à bout pour qu'il s'énerve. Cependant il ne ferait pas cette erreur, il allait demeurer imperturbable. Et toi, alors ? Reprit-il. Tu as encore été flâné quelque part, oubliant l'heure ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu n'as pas eu le temps de te changer. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ou sinon le professeur risque de te sanctionner !

Écoutant les remontrances à son égard, Takao arrondit sa bouche, se souvenant brusquement qu'il devait changer de vêtements afin d'aller en cours de sport et sortit son téléphone pour savoir l'heure. Quelle poisse ! Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour se préparer car ce professeur était très strict, un peu de retard équivalait à une punition ou alors pour éviter d'être pénalisé, il fallait avoir une raison valable.

- Bon tu te pousses ? S'impatienta Midorima en le voyant planté au milieu du passage. Arrête de rêvasser, il y a des gens qui ne sont pas comme toi, la tête dans les nuages !

Agacé. Oui il était agacé et Takao n'eut aucun mal à le deviner, alors il leva ses deux mains dans le but de l'apaiser et se décala sur le côté gauche.

- Voilà, voilà ! Désolé, je n'avais pas fait gaffe que je bloquais mais tu ne m'as pas toujours pas dit la raison de ta présence ici.

La voie enfin libre, le tireur le toisa un instant et décida de continuer sa route en descendant les marches. Pourtant, alors que le brun pensait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, sa voix sèche retentit :

- J'avais oublié mes bandages de rechange, je me devais d'aller les chercher.

Étant seul, Takao laissa échapper un petit gloussement avant qu'un bruyant éclat de rire sorte de sa bouche et se répercute entre les murs blancs des étages. Hilarant. C'était tout bonnement tordant de constater que limer ses ongles et changer de bandage quand il faisait du sport était une tâche indispensable pour lui.

- Hahahahaha, il se met en retard juste pour des bandages ! Et oser dire ça si sérieusement comme si cela était une chose importante, Shin-chan tu es trop marrant ! Rigola t-il en gravissant les escaliers.

De son coté, ayant atteint la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur Midorima la poussa vivement et sortit. Une fois dehors, il remarqua instantanément la différence de température. L'air était sec et chaud, sans vent et le soleil brillait fortement, l'aveuglant presque avec ses rayons lumineux qui l'enveloppaient de chaleur étouffante. Avoir un beau temps sans pluie était parfait pour pratiquer des activités en plein air mais aujourd'hui, la température était un peu trop élevée. Passant une main lasse sur son visage, il alla en direction du bâtiment où se trouvait le grand terrain de sport.

Apercevant au loin des élèves de sa classe, il scruta la foule pour distinguer si l'enseignant était présent ou non. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas car chacun était réparti en petits groupes, discutant, riant sur différents sujets. Se fondant dans la masse, Midorima se sentit soulagé de n'avoir pas été repéré car il était un peu honteux de n'avoir pas été ponctuel pour la première fois. A présent, il devait seulement attendre le commencement du cours.

- SHIN-CHAAAN ! JE SUIS LA !

Ce cri. Ou plutôt ce hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur.

Midorima n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'auteur du braillement, sachant d'avance qu'une seule personne osait utiliser ce surnom ridicule pour l'appeler. Personne d'autre ne serait assez fou pour lui donner un surnom ! Sincèrement, raccourcir son prénom et mettre le suffixe -chan à la fin, comme pour les filles, c'était bien l'invention d'un imbécile. Maintes fois il avait essayé de le faire changer d'avis, argumentant sur le fait d'être mal à l'aise en voyant la réactions des autres lycéens, cela s'était soldé par des échecs à chaque fois.

Un sourire vissé sur ses traits, Takao trottinait gaiement sans se préoccuper d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui quand tout à coup, son pied droit marcha sur le bout de son lacet défait et le haut de son corps pencha dangereusement en avant. Heureusement grâce à ses réflexes, il réussit à ne pas trébucher et se rattrapa de justesse avant la chute. Pas secoué du tout, il fanfaronna presque, satisfait de son rattrapage.

- Oh, putain ! T'as vu ça ? J'ai bien failli me casser la gueule, ça aurait été pas cool du tout.

- Pitoyable, déclara Midorima en remontant ses lunettes. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à lacer convenablement tes chaussures, tu n'es plus un bébé ! Aujourd'hui tu as eu de la chance mais un jour, tu risques de te blesser en tombant.

- Oh mon dieu ! Fit semblant de s'indigner le brun, la voix haut-perchée. Tu veux me porter malheur ou quoi ? N'as-tu pas une once de compassion envers ton cher partenaire ? Pauvre de moi !

Les yeux faussement humides, il renifla et porta à son nez un mouchoir imaginaire pour imiter un personnage dramatique, tel une veuve éplorée comme dans une pièce de théâtre. Il compléta son jeu d'acteur en portant sa main à son front pour souligner son état de détresse. Voyant clair dans la comédie de l'autre, le tireur crispa sa mâchoire et détourna le regard.

- Oh, comme je souffre, tu es si froid avec moi ! Suis-je le seul à être si triste ? Mon cœur se brise !

Alors qu'il voulait continuer, Takao fut coupé par l'arrivée du professeur à la mine assez sombre et en un instant, il retrouva son sérieux malgré la déception qui étreignait son cœur, désappointé de n'avoir pas plus embêté son bien-aimé Shin-chan, l'une de ses activités favorites.

Les lycéens auparavant dispersés, furent regroupés et rassemblés en cercle autour de l'adulte chargé du cours et celui-ci expliqua et donna des consignes pour le bon déroulement. Le programme était simple; dans un premier temps faire des tours de terrain et ensuite des courses de vitesse se dérouleraient. En entendant cela, quelques élèves bougonnèrent, pas motivés de devoir courir sous cette chaleur.

- Monsieur, interpella un élève tout maigrichon habillé d'un survêtement gris. Je ne supporte pas trop le soleil, pourrais-je être dispensé pour aujourd'hui ?

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui et l'enseignant âgé d'une quarantaine d'années avec un sifflet accroché à son cou, lui rétorqua :

- C'est une blague ? Il est absolument hors de question que je favorise l'un des mes élèves ! Je fais une exception quand une personne a des problèmes de santé mais toi, je sais que tu vas très bien. Si tu te sens mal, cela a peut-être un rapport avec le fait que tu portes un survêtement, tu aurais dû mettre un short comme tout le monde. Bien si personne n'a plus de réclamations à faire, c'est parti !

- Oui monsieur, répondirent à l'unisson tous les garçons de la classe.

Pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée de faire des efforts, Takao traîna des pieds mais suivit Midorima qui avait posé son bouddha miniature et qui effectuait des exercices pour s'échauffer sans rechigner.

- Bon sang, il est malade ou quoi ? Se plaignit le brun. Ce mec veut nous tuer, c'est un sadique, j'en suis certain ! Courir en pleine canicule, c'est pas possible...

- Garde ta bouche fermée, conseilla Midorima qui s'apprêtait à courir. Ta gorge va vite devenir sec si tu parles pour ne rien dire, préserve ta salive !

- Oooh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Je suis si heureux que...

Le tireur n'attendit pas que l'autre finisse sa phrase qu'il s'éloigna déjà pour courir sur le terrain poussiéreux, essayant de trouver son rythme afin de ne pas s'essouffler trop vite. Même s'il pratiquait le basket et était endurant, son corps avait ses limites et avec la chaleur suffocante, cela pourrait se révéler assez ardu.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, un coup de sifflet indiqua qu'une pause était accordé. La plupart des élèves peinaient à reprendre une respiration normale et chacun eut l'idée de se précipiter vers les robinets pour pouvoir étancher leur soif et se réhydrater.

En bout de fil, Takao reprenait difficilement son souffle, les poumons en feu, la bouche pâteuse, les effets du soleil ne l'avaient définitivement pas épargné. Il s'étonna que personne ne s'était évanoui ou avait abandonné. Qu'est-ce que les filles avaient de la chance ! Elles jouaient au volley-ball dans une salle où il faisait frais, il était jaloux. Finissant par avoir son tour, il put boire plusieurs gorgées d'eau et s'éclaboussa le visage. Se redressant, il alla retrouver son Shin-chan qui était appuyé contre un mur.

Il le vit déboucher une bouteille d'eau et porter le goulot à ses lèvres sèches. Sans trop se rendre compte, il porta son attention sur la goutte d'eau qui s'était échappée des lèvres et qui glissait sur le menton terminant sa course le long des clavicules. Ah, même couvert de transpiration, son Shin-chan ne perdrait en rien de son charme, non, cela renforçait grandement son sex-appeal.

Le brun s'agita un moment, troublé de la sensualité qui se dégageait de son camarade mais n'arriva pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. Il fixa les cheveux verts décoiffés, voulant tendre la main pour caresser cette chevelure qu'il savait douce. Il observa les paupières entrouvertes qui laissaient voir des prunelles émeraudes étincelantes, un peu absentes mais éclatantes de lumière. Sous le plaisir, ces yeux seraient-ils plus clairs ou au contraire, deviendront-ils plus foncés ? Et ces lèvres appétissantes, étaient-elles aussi douces et sucrées qu'il le pensait ? En le détaillant minutieusement de haut en bas, Takao nota que le tee-shirt étant trempé de sueur, lui collait au corps, redessinant ses muscles bien formés et que la peau de son cou était vierge de toutes marques. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait se pencher vers ce cou et planter ses dents dessus pour lui apposer sa marque ! Aaah, il voulait le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras...

Se sentant épié, Midorima reposa sa bouteille et croisa les yeux bleus-gris de son voisin qui sursauta et brisa le contact. Pour cacher son émoi, Takao lui adressa un fin rictus :

- Euh... Eh bien si sa majesté a fini, pouvons-nous y retourner ?

Plissant les yeux, le vert remarqua l'attitude un peu suspect de l'autre. Comme d'habitude, il avait voulu faire de l'humour mais sa voix lui avait paru un peu tremblante, hésitante. En plus de ça, il remarqua que son camarade avait les joues rouges et qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Sans doute avait-il prit un coup de soleil sur la tête. Ne tentant pas plus de comprendre, il haussa les épaules, déposa ses affaires et partit regagner le terrain. Derrière lui, Takao inspira une bouffée d'air, se tapota les joues et retourna à son tour vers le groupe.

Le cours reprit et se passa sans incident jusqu'à ce que le deuxième coup de sifflet annonce la fin définitive, soulageant tous les garçons présents. N'ayant plus de cours pour l'après-midi, ceux qui n'étaient pas inscrits dans un club pouvaient directement rentrer chez eux ou alors prendre une douche dans les vestiaires.

En bon perfectionniste, Midorima récupéra ses effets personnels et choisit de s'accorder un moment de détente. Choisissant un coin tranquille, il put finalement s'asseoir à l'ombre et étendre ses jambes. Les muscles tiraillés par la fatigue, les pieds irrités par la chaleur que dégageait ses chaussettes, il oublia sa douleur et ses courbatures pour se laisser bercer par le calme de l'endroit.

Il ne put malheureusement pas beaucoup en profiter car Takao apparu en face de lui avec des glaces, une dans chaque main.

- Où as-tu été encore les chercher ? Demanda Midorima en pointant les glaces de couleur blanche et marron. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on amène et qu'on trouve au lycée.

Opinant de la tête, Takao s'approcha et mit d'office la glace blanche dans la main du tireur puis s'assit à côté, tout content.

- En fait, je suis allé au gymnase voir les filles et c'est là que Aiko, celle qui porte des couettes m'a donné ces glaces. Je crois qu'elle avait pitié qu'on soit dehors par ce temps et en plus quand j'ai parlé de toi, elle est devenue toute folle ! Bah, considère ça comme un cadeau de sa part, tu sais, elle t'adore mais tu lui fais un peu peur !

- Mmmh... Je ne pense pas avoir le choix, ces choses-là fondent vite !

Généralement, Midorima n'acceptait aucune gourmandise, que ce soit gâteau ou bonbon mais là, il pouvait bien faire une exception. Sortant sa langue, il commença par le sommet, léchant la crème froide au parfum vanille. C'était rafraîchissant, succulent et le contact froid avec sa bouche chaude créa une sensation exquise.

Observant et suivant les mouvements de l'organe rose, Takao le vit mordiller doucement un morceau et le garder en bouche pour apprécier le goût en finissant par l'avaler. Quelques gouttes blanches tombèrent sur les longs doigts fins qui tenaient le bâtonnet et le shooter passa sa langue dessus pour nettoyer, évitant le gaspillage et totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son voisin. Déglutissant faiblement, Takao était fortement excité par les actions à caractère érotique involontaires de l'autre. Des images envahirent son esprit, imaginant son Shin-chan dans un contexte différent de celui-ci mais toujours aussi séduisant. Quand il l'aperçut entrain de déguster sa glace en la suçotant, il eut un flash montrant une tout autre scène. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il apprécierait l'avoir à sa merci pour l'initier aux plaisirs nocturnes. Le plaquer au sol et lui faire subir toutes sortes de tortures pour lui faire prendre son pied. Est-ce que cette langue à l'air habile pourrait lui procurer mille délices ? Rien que d'y penser le rendait déjà fébrile et désireux.

- Takao, pourquoi me dévisages-tu de la sorte ? Je n'échangerais pas ma glace si c'est ce que tu veux !

Sortant de sa contemplation, le brun regarda Midorima d'un air perdu avant de ricaner.

- Non, je n'en veux pas. Je pensais à quelque chose, rien qui te concerne, mentit-il.

- Si tu le dit ! Répondit le tireur en se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour récolter les restes de crème. Ensuite, il goba la moitié de sa glace et procéda à quelques aller-retours dessus.

Ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, Takao se leva précipitamment, balbutia quelques mots et s'enfuit vers les vestiaires. Seigneur, pourquoi, fallait-il que son Shin-chan soit aussi innocent mais si sexy en mangeant une glace ? Fichus hormones !

* * *

><p><strong>Euh...une review ? A la prochaine =)<strong>


	4. Onsen

**Disclaimer **: Aucun personnage de ce superbe manga n'est à moi !

**Note de l'auteur **: Voici la quatrième et dernière histoire de cette petite série ! Eh oui, déjà la fin mais je suis heureuse de voir que plusieurs lecteurs ou lectrices ont pris du plaisir à dévorer mes textes ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Ayez une plaisante lecture !

* * *

><p>Couché sur son lit, Takao n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Gesticulant de droite à gauche, s'enroulant dans ses draps, changeant sans arrêt de position, le sommeil le fuyait. Impatient que l'aube se lève, il était comme une pile électrique, essayant de ne pas bondir dans tous les sens tout en se retenant d'exprimer sa joie extrême. Il n'avait qu'une envie, crier de bonheur mais il se contenta de sourire bêtement pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de la maison. Encore un peu agité, il se pinça toutefois le bras pour vérifia que ce n'était pas un rêve. Demain, enfin ce matin, dans exactement quatre heures et vingts deux minutes, il serait en route pour passer le week-end avec son Shin-chan dans une auberge afin de profiter des onsen. C'était incroyable et totalement inespéré, un rêve qui devenait réalité,une chance qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois !<p>

Sortant son portable de sous son oreiller, Takao regarda son fond d'écran et du bout des doigts, il le caressa rêveusement. Pour lui, ce séjour pourrait être une bonne occasion pour pouvoir se rapprocher de son partenaire et passer à la vitesse supérieure sans être dérangé. Enfin, Midorima ne devait sûrement pas penser pareil car après tout, ce voyage avait un but précis. Remettre sur pied l'as qui avait un peu trop forcé à l'entraînement. Si celui-ci avait affirmé que son état n'était pas grave et qu'il pouvait toujours jouer, Takao avait bien noté qu'il n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme. Il avait alors suggéré d'aller dans une auberge de sa connaissance où les bains étaient réputés d'avoir des propriétés bienfaisantes pour le corps afin de se refaire une santé. De nombreux témoignages prouvaient que ces sources soulageaient les douleurs musculaires et la fatigue passagère. Pourtant, rien n'était facile avec son Shin-chan ! Il se rappela combien avoir durement bataillé pour le convaincre qu'il puisse l'accompagner avant que l'autre ne cède et qu'il remporte la victoire. A l'heure actuelle, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, que ce palpitant week-end débute !

Les heures s'écoulèrent et quand de faibles rayons de soleil commencèrent à apparaître, signe que le matin était là, Takao était déjà sorti de son lit, avait avalé un copieux petit-déjeuner, préparé son sac qui contenait ses effets personnels et s'était vite habillé. Le tout en une trentaine de minutes. Vêtu d'un sweat gris foncé et d'un pantalon beige assez large, il avait dévalé les escaliers comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, chaussé ses vieilles converses, enfilé son blouson puis empoigné son sac et avait fini par dire au revoir à sa famille qui l'avait regardé, éberlué de le voir si énergique. Un proverbe disait que l'amour donnait des ailes, eh bien, dans un sens c'était véridique !

Dans la rue, le brun traversa la chaussée, monta sur le trottoir et passa devant une petite vieille qui lui souhaita une bonne journée. De très bonne humeur, il la salua poliment en retour puis marcha d'un pas rapide, ses semelles claquant silencieusement sur le bitume. Il bifurqua, tourna à droite et prit un raccourci qui lui fit gagner un peu de temps. Continuant de marcher avec une bonne cadence, il ne croisa que deux ou trois personnes, remarquant aussi que peu de voitures circulaient à cette heure et que les rues étaient vides et désertes. La plupart des habitants devaient encore dormir ou du moins, restaient au chaud chez eux pour profiter de se reposer. Généralement, lui aussi adorait paresser dans son lit, enroulé dans sa couette, mais aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel. Entre partir avec son Shin-chan et rester chez lui, le choix était vite fait ! Ralentissant le pas, il aperçut l'arrêt de bus à quelques mètres et repéra son partenaire.

Debout, ses bagages par-terre, Midorima avait les mains dans ses poches et une grosse écharpe en laine couvrait la moitié de son visage. Seuls ses yeux et le haut de son nez étaient visibles. Sa posture était raide et droite mais pourtant il donna une étrange impression à Takao qui s'était stoppé dans son avancée afin de pouvoir le détailler consciencieusement. Il observa que le long manteau lui donnait un air chic et que le jean noir moulait ses jambes, le faisait paraître plus grand et élancé. Ces vêtements n'avaient rien de luxueux et étaient simples mais sur le vert, elles l'embellissaient, le rendant classe et plus mature. C'était différent de l'austère uniforme qu'il portait quotidiennement et Takao imagina que le look d'homme d'affaire lui irait pas mal, surtout avec ce visage inexpressif. De toute manière, le tireur avait un physique charismatique et même s'il était d'une beauté froide à l'inverse de son ex-coéquipier, Kise, il attirait toujours autant le regard. La preuve, deux femmes d'une vingtaine d'années lui lançaient fréquemment des coups d'œils et lui, inconscient de leur manège ne leur accordait pas un regard.

Sentant une vague de jalousie gagner son cœur, le brun recomposa son masque de joyeux larron, prit un air heureux et le héla.

- Hé Shin-chan ! Comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ? Bon sang, ce qui fait froid, je me les gèle !

Midorima n'afficha aucune émotion particulière quand il reconnut la voix de son camarade mais fut mentalement exaspéré par l'entrée fracassante que cet idiot avait fait. Il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité, il allait encore avoir droit à ses bavardages incessants. Et puis c'était quoi ce sourire de dix kilomètres de long ? N'avait-il pas mal à la mâchoire à force ? Il regretta presque d'avoir donné son accord pour l'accompagner, son horoscope lui prédisant que sa malchance serait élevée. Restant sans bouger, dans sa position actuelle, il attendit qu'il vienne le rejoindre près de lui.

- Takao. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de particulièrement bruyant mais pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne pourrais pas arriver dans le silence ? Recommanda le shooter blasé que l'autre n'écoute jamais rien. Et puis, tu te plains d'avoir froid mais regarde comment tu es habillé ! Mettre un petit blouson à cette époque de l'année c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Réfléchis un peu avant d''agir !

Face à cet accueil peu plaisant, le brun fit la moue et tenta de s'expliquer.

- Bonjour à toi aussi ! Je sais que ce n'était pas très intelligent de ma part d'avoir mis ça mais je ne pensais pas que le vent serait si froid ! Comme on n'est pas encore en hiver, j'imaginais que ça serait supportable. En plus, la météo avait annoncé une remontée des températures dans la région avec un peu de soleil. C'est pas de ma faute s'il se sont trompés à la télé !

Haussant un sourcil en regardant son voisin qui frissonnait violemment, Midorima était étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait fait l'effort de regarder les prévisions météo.

- Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ! Dit-il en esquissant un rictus moqueur. D'habitude, tu n'en à rien à cirer, non ? Enfin, le fait que tu t'intéresses à la météo signifie que tu fais des progrès ! Essaye aussi les actualités et ta cervelle se remplira peut-être ! Dans tous les cas, tu aurais dû vérifier le temps avant de te précipiter dehors, c'est ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait.

- Non, mais attend ! Serais-tu entrain d'insinuer que je suis stupide ? T'es vraiment méchant Shin-chan ! Bouda Takao. Hier soir, j'ai fais exprès de regarder le temps qu'il fera, parce que le bus ne nous dépose pas directement à l'auberge alors c'est mieux de savoir s'il pleuvra, non ?

Toujours un peu sceptique, le tireur haussa les épaules mais laissa couler. Tout au long de leur échange, les deux femmes présentes à côté, avaient interrompu leur discussion et souriaient, amusées qu'un tel sujet de conversation ait tourné de cette manière. Étant les premières à cet endroit, elles avaient immédiatement vu le vert arriver qui avait à peine hoché la tête pour leur dire bonjour. Tentées de l'aborder, elles n'avaient toutefois pas pu établir de contact, l'aura froide qui l'entourait les avait maintenu à distance. D'après leurs estimations, il devait être à l'université et pratiquer un sport vu qu'il avait la taille idéale pour. Il semblait bien connaître le nouveau venu, un garçon assez mignon dans son genre malgré que leurs personnalités soient complètements différentes. Le jour et la nuit. Des opposés mais ne disait-t-on que les contraires s'attiraient ? Grâce à leurs intuitions féminines, elles percevaient que leur relation était plus qu'amis, c'était surtout visible du côté du brun. Peut-être un amour non-partagé ?

Quand Midorima vit qu'on le dévisageait ouvertement, il renifla dédaigneusement, ne supportant pas leur manque de discrétion. Takao, lui avait bien compris que son Shin-chan était pris par cible et partagé entre deux émotions distingues, il opta finalement pour se présenter.

- Eh, bonjour mesdames ! Je m'appelle Takao Kazunari, fit-il en s'approchant. C'est un peu bête de rester chacun dans nos coins alors qu'on pourrait faire connaissance, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je peux vous assurer que je ne mords pas et que je ne suis pas dangereux ! Mon ami non plus, d'ailleurs !

Sa voix avait été poli mais avait gardé des intonations rieuses et celle qui portait de longs cheveux noirs avec un sac à main aux bandes multicolores, gloussa en donnant un coup de coude à sa copine.

- Haha, je suis Mizuki. Enchantée. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, elle montra sa voisine qui s'inclina légèrement. Elle, c'est Mia ! Je suis désolée d'avoir ri mais vous étiez si marrants que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Ce n'est rien, rassura Takao en faisant pivoter son corps pour pointer le tireur. Voici Shin-chan, enfin appelez-le Midorima ou sinon il risque d'être fâché !

Il ricana, suivi par la jeune femme en étant tous deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Poussant un gros soupir qui fut vite étouffé par la laine qui couvrait sa bouche, Midorima ne prit pas la peine de répliquer et de prendre part à la conversation. Sa gorge lui brûlait depuis ce matin, il n'avait pas envie d'user sa salive pour de telles futilités. S'il avait chopé un quelconque virus et qu'il tombait malade, Takao ne manquerait pas de le charrier. Tendant les oreilles, il perçut le bruit caractéristique d'un vieux moteur qui provenait du car arrivant. Sans se presser, il sortit une main gantée, attrapa ses affaires puis décida d'appeler le clown de service.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile Takao, le bus est là ! Dépêche-toi !

L'intéressé reçut le message et monta lui aussi dans l'autocar délabré en veillant à déposer son sac en hauteur avant de choisir de s'asseoir à côté du tireur. Cependant, alors qu'ils supposèrent que la porte allait se refermer, les deux jeunes femmes grimpèrent à leur tour en se dirigeant à l'arrière du bus. Tous les sièges étant vides sauf quelques uns occupés, le choix ne manquait donc pas.

- Je trouve ça génial qu'elles n'ont pas pris un autre bus, s'exclama Takao plutôt enthousiaste. Il envisageait d'utiliser leur compagnie pour palier à son ennui, n'appréciant pas les longs trajets monotones. Je vais aller les voir, tu viens ?

- Non, refusa Midorima, énervé qu'il veuille l'entraîner avec lui pour converser avec deux étrangères qui avaient l'air plutôt louches. Et puis entendre les babillages sans fin de bonne femme ne le tentait pas du tout, il se sentait fatigué d'avance.

- Ok, j'ai compris ! On se revoit tout à l'heure !

Le plus petit se leva prudemment et partit à la rencontre des jeunes femmes, soulagé que son Shin-chan soit resté à sa place, en retrait à l'avant. Parce que oui, même s'il avait sympathisé avec elles, il ne souhaitait qu'il se fasse draguer, aussi insensible soit-il !

- Me revoilà, cette place est libre ? Demanda t-il avant de s'installer sur le siège de la rangée du fond quand Mizuki-san l'invita avec un grand sourire.

De nature plus timide, l'autre fille garda le silence et ouvrit un livre. Loin de s'offusquer de ce comportement, Takao focalisa son attention vers Mizuki-san qui avait l'air d'avoir un caractère ouvert et souriant. Elle lui ressemblait un peu. Pendant plus d'une heure et demi, ils parlèrent de divers sujets mêlant leurs avis personnels et quelques fois, blaguant jusqu'à être hilares. Le courant entre eux passait bien et la différence d'âge n'était pas un problème. Pourtant, le moment de la séparation sonna et elles durent descendre mais avant de sortir, l'exubérante Mizuki envoya un clin d'œil suggestif à Takao qui revint à sa place initiale en souriant largement.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? Lança sèchement Midorima en remarquant que l'autre était de retour avec une mine réjouie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela avait quelque chose de dérangeant de voir que son camarade qui restait toujours collé à lui, puisse s'intéresser à la gente féminine.

Le brun faisait partie des gens assez populaires mais il n'était toujours pas sorti avec quelqu'un au lycée. Dans un premier temps, cela l'avait surpris mais il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, lui-même n'ayant aucun intérêt à trouver une petite amie. Cependant c'était dans l'ordre des choses que tout adolescent normalement bien constitué, était attiré tôt ou tard par le sexe opposé et Takao ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Découvrir qu'il préférait les femmes plus âgées, c'était plutôt surprenant et déconcertant mais chacun avait ses goûts. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il trahi et déçu ? C'était ridicule, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre ! Ce n'était que son partenaire au basket, il ne représentait rien d'autre à ses yeux, l'autre était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait ! Se voilant inconsciemment la face, il était persuadé que son trouble venait de la fièvre qui lui engourdissait le cerveau.

Il fusilla Takao du regard, qui le fixait perdu, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait pour provoquer la colère du tireur. Il venait tout juste de revenir alors pourquoi son Shin-chan était de mauvaise humeur contre lui ? Est-ce qu'il s'était senti seul ? Non, peu probable. Quelque chose avait dû le contrarier, mais quoi ? Mystère. Tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère, il entreprit de lui raconter une anecdote.

- Te vexe pas Shin-chan, je suis là ! Écoute plutôt ça; Mizuki-san supposait que tu avais son âge et que tu était déjà à l'université ! J'étais mort de rire, elle a fait une tête trop bizarre quand je lui ai dit que tu n'étais qu'au lycée. Elle croyait que je mentais mais bon, les gens se méprennent souvent à cause de ta taille, t'es un géant ! Sinon, sérieux elle m'a raconté ses souvenirs de lycéenne, j'aurais bien voulu la connaître à ses seize ans. C'est quelqu'un de drôle et...

Et Takao continua sur sa lancée avant de brutalement se faire interrompre par Midorima qui se retenait d'éclater de rage.

- Tant mieux pour toi, grommela t-il en gardant une expression neutre même si ultérieurement, il bouillonnait. Maintenant si tu veux t'extasier sur une fille que tu ne reverras plus, c'est ta décision mais j'aimerais finir le trajet sans bruit. Bâillonne ce qui te sert de bouche et tiens-toi tranquille !

Sans rajouter autre chose, le vert croisa les bras et ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Takao bouche-bée, l'observa attentivement pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas mais ne put rien déchiffrer d'anormal sauf le léger pincement de lèvres qui prouvait son agacement. Décidé à ne pas davantage le fâcher pour ne pas ruiner ce voyage qui s'annonçait tendu, il s'enfonça dans son siège, mit ses écouteurs et se laissa bercer par la musique et la présence du shooter.

Vers onze heures du matin, le voyage toucha à son terme et ils quittèrent le confort du bus pour se retrouver à l'air glacial. Ils s'engagèrent sur un petit chemin, parcoururent moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres dans une ambiance pesante puis arrivèrent devant le bâtiment convenu. C'était une auberge traditionnelle, simple mais accueillante. Ils se rendirent à la réception où une magnifique dame avec un kimono d'une couleur pastelle les accueillit en leur en souhaitant la bienvenue.

Ce fut Takao qui prit la parole, assurant qu'ils avaient réservé et après avoir vérifié, la gérante demanda de la suivre pour aller voir leur chambre. Ils marchèrent en traversant un couloir et finirent par s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture de leur chambre choisie pour séjourner durant le week-end.

Composée d'une grande pièce spacieuse avec une table basse en bois ainsi que deux fauteuils servant de chaises pour se détendre et se restaurer, il y avait aussi le coin pour le coucher où des futons seraient déposés dans la soirée sur les tatamis. La décoration était sobre, classique et la vue était excellente avec son décor automnal plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère de sérénité et de quiétude. Les arbres aux feuilles rouges et jaunes formaient un sublime paysage complété par les fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. Avant de s'éclipser, la gérante donna encore quelques indications.

- Chers clients j'espère que la chambre est à votre convenance, deux yukatas et des serviettes sont à votre disposition. Le repas vous est servi trois fois par jour mais vous pouvez aussi manger ailleurs. Je vous demanderai juste de nous avertir à l'avance. Autrement, il y a plusieurs bassins d'extérieurs mais juste un seul à l'intérieur, vous pourrez être informé des horaires sur une pancarte. Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous satisfaire. Que votre séjour dans notre établissement vous soit agréable !

Elle termina ses explications d'une voix chantante puis disparut en faisant glisser les battants en bois afin de les laisser seuls. Presque aussitôt, Takao sautilla sur place, tel un gosse impatient et Midorima relâcha la pression en allant occuper l'un des fauteuils d'un blanc pur. Un soupir imperceptible de bien-être franchit ses lèvres.

- C'est beau, hein ? S'exclama le brun, ravi de le voir détendu pour la première fois de la matinée. On m'avait averti que c'était un bel endroit mais c'est au-delà des mes espérances !

- Cette auberge à l'air assez chère, non ? Nous devrons partager les frais, rappela le vert.

- Ne te préoccupe pas ça ! T'inquiète, c'est moi qui a proposé de venir ici et puis celui qui va payer la facture, c'est mon oncle alors c'est bon ! Sinon, je sais qu'on va bientôt déjeuner mais si on allait essayer un bassin avant, proposa Takao en défaisant son sac marron.

- Je passe mon tour, déclara platement le tireur. Son mal de tête ayant empiré, il voulait se reposer pour le moment et profiter de prendre un comprimé pendant que l'autre aurait le dos tourné.

Dépité et quelque peu mécontent de la situation, Takao n'osa cependant rien dire de peur qu'une dispute éclate et prit congé en partant se baigner. Tant pis, il le verrait nu une prochaine fois ! Quand il entendit les pas s'éloigner de plus en plus, Midorima laisser tomber son masque et son visage autrefois impassible, prit un air troublé et fatigué.

Dans le vestiaire commun, Takao s'était déshabillé, lavé puis rincé et était entré dans l'eau chaude d'un bassin moyen avec des pierres autour. Il ignora les deux personnes dedans, se cala au bord et ferma les yeux. Il avait bien besoin de décompresser, avec un Shin-chan prêt à exploser. Franchement il commençait à en avoir marre de ses sauts d'humeurs mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Enfin, s'il appréciait toujours autant son attitude d'intouchable, il voulait qu'il lui montre un autre côté de sa personne. Plus doux et gentil. Il en avait assez de se heurter face à ce mur froid qui entourait son cœur. Mais ce n'était pas gagné quand il voyait que ses tentatives de rapprochement ne fonctionnaient pas et que ses allusions sur le fait qu'il voulait plus qu'une simple amitié n'étaient pas comprises. Son Shin-chan était un tsundere doublé d'un aveugle. Peut-être devrait-il prendre son courage à deux mains et se confesser ! Quoique, l'idée de se faire froidement rejeter et de détruire sa relation avec lui n'était pas une perspective amusante.

A l'extérieur, Midorima se promenait en faisant le tour de l'auberge, explorant les environs en solitaire. Le ciel était bleu mais quand plusieurs nuages menacèrent de le recouvrir, il décida de retourner à l'intérieur ayant assez visité. Revenu dans le hall, il s'immobilisa, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur glacée. A dix mètres de lui, Takao était entrain de rigoler gaiement avec un groupe de femmes. Ce fut une question de secondes avant que ce dernier ne l'appelle.

- Shin-chan ! Où étais-tu passé ? S'écria t-il en tentant de le toucher. J'ai cherché dans différents endroits mais j'ai pas réussi à te trouver ! Tu étais parti dehors ? Tu m'as fichu la trouille, à disparaître comme ça !

Midorima ne répondit pas, il évita simplement le plus petit en le contournant. Il aurait voulu sortir une remarque blessante, comme quoi il n'avait pas à être toujours surveillé mais sa langue resta désespérément scotchée dans sa bouche. Le même sentiment désagréable qu'il avait auparavant ressenti refit surface créant une sensation de malaise. Bien malgré lui, il laissa échapper une phrase, son corps agissant de son propre-chef.

- Tu sembles exceller dans le domaine de la séduction. Puisque que tu étais en de charmante compagnie, que dirais-tu d'y retourner ! Rien ne t'oblige à me suivre !

Ce fut les mots de trop car Takao ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait, n'arrivant pas à digérer que ces paroles sortent de la bouche de son Shin-chan. Le ton avait été sec mais avait-il bien perçu comme une note de jalousie dans sa voix ? C'était tellement improbable et irréel qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors comme ça, s'il était furieux, c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'il draguait des femmes ? Intéressant. Une fois que l'information fut enregistrée, il fut envahi par l'espoir que tout n'était pas perdu. Puisqu'il semblait jaloux, cela prouvait que le vert n'était pas aussi indifférent à son égard. Sa peur amoindrie et ses doutes évaporés, il avait bien la ferme intention de confirmer si ses sentiments pourraient être réciproques.

- Je te jure que tu ne m'échapperas pas Shin-chan, murmura t-il après un ricanement inquiétant.

Le temps n'était plus à l'hésitation mais à l'action ! Ce week-end, il alla se consacrer exclusivement à la chasse au Shin-chan !

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé ? Faites-moi savoir vos impressions !<strong> Et aussi, je vais peut-être faire un extra qui mettra en scène nos deux tourtereaux...


	5. Union charnelle

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou, je suis sincèrement désolée du retard que j'ai eu à poster mon extra mais j'ai eu quelques soucis, surtout des ennuis techniques :) J'ai dû tout réécrire alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ce bonus qui ne me satisfait pas trop, mais bon... Le rating a été aussi modifié, il passe à M car il y a la présence d'un lemon ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>- Ça te dirait de venir chez moi aujourd'hui Shin-chan ?<p>

Le cours d'Histoire venait tout juste de se terminer et comme l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, tous les élèves de la classe s'affairaient à ranger leurs affaires, pressés de quitter la salle. Si auparavant le silence avait été de mise, il y régnait maintenant une sorte de brouhaha où rires et bavardages y étaient mélangés, accompagnés par les nombreux raclements de chaises.

Avachi à moitié sur son siège, Takao avait eu le même comportement que les autres, fourrant à la va-vite son cahier et sa trousse, se souciant guère de l'état de ses fournitures. Heureux que l'heure du cours se soit finalement écoulé, il s'était retourné vers son voisin situé derrière lui qui prenait le temps de classer et de mettre soigneusement son matériel dans son sac, afin de l'inviter.

Aux alentours, quelques élèves curieux avaient interrompu leurs activités et attendaient avec une certaine impatience la réponse du vert tout en appréhendant sa réaction. Après tout, il était connu pour être imprévisible, pour son mauvais caractère et ses remarques franches pas vraiment sympathiques. Pour eux, c'était toujours aussi déconcertant et étonnant de voir que seul le brun osait interpeller familièrement l'as du basket pour discuter naturellement avec, sans être effrayé par les représailles ou être affecté par ses paroles dures et froides.

Les questions qui revenaient sans cesse était du genre; pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec ce mec ? Comment arrives-tu à le supporter ? Takao avait plus d'une fois répondu en riant que son Shin-chan était un être timide et qu'après avoir cerné sa personnalité, ce n'est plus qu'un gros nounours. Il avait même rajouté qu'il le trouvait adorable parce qu'il était si expressif et que s'il se mettait souvent en colère, c'était une façon de lui montrer son affection. Personne n'avait alors su s'il avait été sérieux ou s'il blaguait seulement, ils s'étaient juste retrouvés plus perdus qu'ils ne l'avaient été et le mystère demeurait encore entier. Pourquoi l'exubérant brun s'était-il attaché au génie à lunettes ?

Empilant une à une les poupées russes défaites sur son bureau qui étaient son objet chanceux du jour, Midorima ne s'occupa nullement des chuchotements autour de lui. Remontant d'un geste automatique ses lunettes, un soupir s'échappa hors de ses lèvres, signalant qu'il n'avait pas l'air très emballé par la proposition mais consentit néanmoins à prendre la parole, sachant d'avance que son acolyte n'hésiterait pas à l'importuner davantage.

- Takao, tu peux me dire quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas quel rapport il y avait avec son invitation. Était-ce trop lui demander de lui répondre par oui ou par non sans compliquer les choses. Ne voulant toutefois pas faire de vagues, il répondit à la question posée. On est jeudi et alors ?

- Exactement, on est jeudi, confirma le tireur en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du brun. Et puisque tu le sais, tu dois aussi te rappeler que nous avons deux contrôles et un devoir à rendre pour demain. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de perdre son temps à s'amuser ! Et les examens, c'est pour bientôt aussi !

Grimaçant intérieurement, Takao se recula légèrement en le regardant, pensif. Le voilà qu'il était en mode travail. Il étudia un instant le visage fermé de son compagnon et s'interdit de se démoraliser. Cela allait s'annoncer bien plus compliqué que prévu de le convaincre, étant quasiment certain que son Shin-chan préférerait largement faire passer en priorité ses devoirs avant lui mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Il allait devoir la jouer finement.

- Oh allez, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Réviser, réviser, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, en plus ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais réellement besoin. Et puis Shin-chan, c'est juste l'affaire d'une heure ou deux, le temps de décompresser et de profiter d'être ensemble.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à être sérieux dans ses études, cracha Midorima, piqué au vif. Enfin, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un crétin tel que toi qui paresse et joue aux jeux vidéos à la place d'apprendre ses leçons, puisse comprendre. Tu devrais essayer de faire fonctionner ton cerveau et de t'investir un peu plus dans ton travail personnel, alors peut-être que tu arrêteras de débiter des âneries à longueur de temps.

S'apercevant que le vert émeraude de ses prunelles commençaient doucement à prendre une teinte plus sombre, Takao tenta de calmer le jeu en faisant la moue, les yeux suppliants. Il misa sur sa bouille « de chiot tristounet » qui avait remporté un franc succès auprès de ses camarades qu'ils l'avaient complimenté en lui disant qu'il était très mignon ainsi. Confiant de son effet pour le faire craquer, il le fixa avec des yeux implorants et retroussa sa lèvres inférieure en la mordant.

- Et pour me faire plaisir ? Demanda t-il en approchant son visage, diminuant l'espace entre eux. Je te jure que je te reconduirais chez toi après. S'il te plaît, rien qu'une heure...

Malgré le pupitre qui les séparait, une brusque bouffée de chaleur s'empara de son corps et Midorima refréna à grand peine le rougissement qui menaçait de s'étendre sur ses pommettes. Toutefois, fidèle à lui-même, il garda une figure impassible afin de ne pas montrer le trouble qui l'habitait. Bon sang, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il fut malgré tout attiré par la paire de lèvres en face de lui et s'intéressa tout particulièrement à la canine enfoncée dans le coin gauche avant de se fustiger mentalement. Mince, il fallait qu'il arrête de se comporter comme ça, il n'était pas une de ces filles écervelées qui s'extasiaient pour un rien ou qui bavaient sur une gravure de mode, c'était indigne de lui ! Il n'allait pas se laisser stupidement attendrir et tomber dans ce piège grotesque.

- Hmph ! Comme si j'allais changer d'avis. Ma réponse sera toujours pareille, affirma Midorima sur un ton tranchant. C'est un non définitif, je ne viendrais pas chez toi alors tu ferais mieux d'abandonner l'idée de m'emmener dans ta maison.

_Hum, tenace_, pensa Takao en le voyant boucler son sac. Bien que terriblement déçu de cet échec, il n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de baisser les bras, ce n'était que la première offensive. S'il savait que le shooter était quelqu'un de borné et têtu, lui aussi quand il devenait sérieux, il pouvait dévoiler une nature obstinée et persistante. Il était déterminé à ce que son Shin-chan aille dans sa chambre et il allait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il convoitait, rien n'allait l'empêcher de mener à bien son projet.

Décidant de changer de méthode, il eut un sourire rusé. Vu que le plan A n'avait pas fonctionné, le plan B allait pouvoir débuter. Se levant de sa chaise, Takao se pencha en avant et souffla une phrase à quelques mètres de l'oreille de son réticent partenaire.

- Est-ce-que " le peuple des mondes oubliés " t'évoque quelque chose ?

Sursautant, Midorima fut surpris pour deux raisons totalement différentes et releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que Takao s'était redressé et le fixait avec un petit sourire énigmatique qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Déstabilisé par ce simple contact qu'il l'avait électrifié lorsque le souffle chaud avait frôlé le lobe de son oreille telle une caresse aérienne, sa température corporelle avait augmenté d'un cran et de légers frissons lui avaient parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Mais depuis quand était-il aussi sensible pour que son corps soit dans cet état ? Choisissant d'enfouir ces réactions qu'il jugea bizarres dans son esprit, il se focalisa sur le fait que le brun ait prononcé le titre du livre qu'il recherchait ardemment pendant des semaines.

Composée de cinq tomes qui comptaient plus de neuf-cents pages chacun, il s'était pris d'intérêt pour cette vieille série en ayant dévoré le premier volume dans un temps record. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu lire la suite et cela le frustrait énormément de n'avoir pas réussi à dénicher les autres ouvrages, que ce soit dans les bibliothèques ou en vente, dans les librairies. Takao n'était pas un amateur de livres alors comment se faisait-il qu'il connaisse ce titre parmi tant d'autres et qu'il l'énonce devant lui ? Avait-il l'audace de prétendre l'avoir lu et donc de le narguer pour l'énerver ? Irrité, il lui adressa un regard assassin, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! N'aie pas l'air si sûr de toi alors que tu abordes un sujet dans un domaine qui te dépasse ! Aux dernières nouvelles, toi et les livres n'étiez pas amis...

- Oh ! Eh bien...

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'interrompit, dissimulant un ricanement diabolique. Son plan marchait à merveille, il était un génie ! Pour le moment, le résultat obtenu était très concluant parce que réussir à capter l'attention de son Shin-chan en quelques secondes n'était pas chose facile. Sincèrement, il n'aimait pas les livres. Trop chiants. Trop ennuyeux. Non, il ne leur vouait pas une haine incommensurable comme certaines personnes mais il n'avait pas la patience de lire d'innombrables pages et de déchiffrer les minuscules caractères qui composaient les mots, il en était très vite lassé.

De toute manière, il était plus branché mangas et bandes-dessinées. Néanmoins, lors d'une conversation anodine, il avait quand même mémorisé le nom du roman sur lequel son tsundere avait eu un coup de cœur en conservant soigneusement cette information dans un coin de sa cervelle. Cela pourrait être utile. Et comme par hasard, le week-end suivant, sa mère lui avait ordonné de nettoyer le grenier de leur maison et de procéder à un tri. En râlant, il s'était exécuté, la démarche traînante et pendant le rangement, entassée sous tous les cartons posés sur le sol, il avait découvert la collection complète du livre en question. C'était une opportunité en or !

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mon genre d'avoir le nez plongé dans un quelconque bouquin, reprit Takao en donnant la touche finale à son plan. Mais bon, ma mère en tant que fervente lectrice, elle possède des centaines de livres qui sont entreposés pour la plupart sur des étagères ou dans des cartons poussiéreux et inutiles par manque de place. Au cours des années, elle en a amassé tellement qu'elle a choisit de sélectionner les meilleurs et de se débarrasser de ceux qui ne lui plaisent plus. Et pour te dire la vérité, je crois que l'œuvre intégrale avec tous les tomes que tu cherches est dans la pile qu'elle projette de vendre ou de jeter donc je me suis...

- Jeter ? Ça serait vraiment du gaspillage, coupa Midorima, une lueur de convoitise s'étant allumé dans son regard. Enfin... je veux dire que je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à les prendre si c'est pour rendre service à ta mère ! Combien sont-ils vendus ?

Retenant un rictus moqueur qui gâcherait ses efforts, Takao n'eut aucun mal à déceler la pointe d'excitation présente dans sa voix. Et puis c'était quoi cette excuse ? Franchement son Shin-chan était impayable ! Mais le poisson était ferré.

- Oh, tu les prends ? C'est une excellente idée et en ce qui concerne le prix, eh bien vu que ces livres sont plutôt anciens, il n'y a pas de raison que je te les fasse payer. Surtout pour toi, c'est gratuit ! Par contre, tu vas devoir venir chez moi afin de vérifier si c'est les bons, ajouta t-il avec une expression innocente. Le plus tôt sera le mieux mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

En entendant ces mots, le vert plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Cette offre était beaucoup trop alléchante pour être honnête mais il dû admettre que c'était sa seule chance de les avoir en sa possession. D'un autre côté, rien ne lui prouvait que Takao ne lui racontait pas des mensonges. Et si c'était une blague ? Incertain, il se tortilla sur son siège mais son hésitation fut de courte durée quand il plongea dans deux billes bleues argentées qui le regardaient sans ciller. Ne cogitant pas davantage, son envie l'emporta sur sa raison.

- D'accord ! Je peux venir aujourd'hui mais pas longtemps. Et tu te débrouilles pour me ramener.

- Pas de problème, sourit Takao en poussant silencieusement un cri victorieux. Pendant un instant, il avait eu peur d'avoir une réponse négatif quand il l'avait vu le scruter mais il avait vite été soulagé qu'il accepte. Il avait gagné ! Observant son Shin-chan se mettre debout avec son porte-bonheur serré contre lui, il attendit qu'il le dépasse avant de marcher à sa suite tout en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres, un air prédateur affiché sur son visage.

* * *

><p>- Entre mais fais gaffe, le sol est un peu glissant, prévint l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Et veille à retirer direct tes chaussures, ma mère est une maniaque de la propreté !<p>

Refermant la porte d'entrée dans un bruit sec, Midorima obéit en se déchaussant et déposa ses chaussures dans un endroit qui ne gênerait pas le passage puis s'avança à la suite de son camarade, un peu mal à l'aise. Il longea un couloir, prit à droite et arriva dans une pièce chaleureuse décorée avec goût dont les murs peints d'une couleur ambrée avec une touche d'orangée contrastaient fortement avec les meubles foncés. Attiré par un tableau suspendu à sa gauche, il fut subjugué par son contenu qu'il trouva magnifique. Représentant un ciel étoilé, la vue d'ensemble était tout simplement incroyable avec tous ces petits détails saisissants de réalisme, le peintre ayant réussi à donner une touche de vivant par ses coups de pinceaux où le réel et le fantastique se dissociaient difficilement.

Revenant tout juste de la cuisine, Takao fut amusé de le voir immobile devant la peinture et se fit la réflexion que c'était bien un fanatique des astres.

- C'est un cadeau de l'ami de mon père, l'informa t-il. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé mais si tu veux le même, je pourrais me renseigner auprès de mon père pour savoir s'il reste des exemplaires.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, souffla le tireur en se détournant. Oha-asa a l'habitude de dire que comme tout ce qui provient de l'homme est unique en son genre, il a été prouvé scientifiquement que l'être humain est dans l'impossibilité de faire quelque chose à l'identique et donc que que le détail qui fait toute la différence ne se trouve pas sur un autre produit. Par exemple, cette copie-là a éveillé mon intérêt mais si j'en aperçois une autre, peut-être que je n'aurais pas la même impression que j'ai eu avec celle-ci.

Takao pouffa de rire. Waouh, il se compliquait drôlement la vie.

- Et si tu montais à l'étage, proposa t-il. Je pense que ça sera plus confortable de m'attendre dans ma chambre qu'ici, c'est la deuxième porte à gauche, tu ne peux pas la rater ! Sinon tu prends du thé ou du jus ?

- Je contenterais d'un verre de jus, rétorqua le vert. Un amateur comme toi n'a pas les capacités pour faire un thé qui soit buvable !

Et il disparut de la pièce. Le brun secoua la tête. Franchement, son Shin-chan ne changerait jamais mais il l'aimait comme cela ! Quoique ses limites commençaient sérieusement à être atteintes car depuis moins d'un mois, il sortait enfin avec l'intouchable Midorima Shintaro mais il n'y avait strictement rien qui prouvait qu'ils formaient un couple. Le problème résidait dans le fait que leur relation n'avait pas du tout progressé, restante au point mort. Ils ne s'étaient échangés que deux ou trois malheureux baisers mais rien d'autre. Son Shin-chan était si près mais si loin à la fois que cela en devenait insupportable. Comment résister pour ne pas le toucher quand celui qu'il aimait et qui le faisait fantasmer était juste à côté de lui ?

Remplissant les deux verres translucides d'un liquide orangé, Takao se rappela clairement du jour où il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour se confesser au tireur. Rongé par un amour à sens unique, il avait voulu se libérer de ce poids engendré par ces sentiments douloureux et trop lourds à porter. Sans doute, cela avait été l'un des moments les plus angoissants et stressants de sa vie. Il avait littéralement été au bord de la crise de nerf quand Midorima lui avait demandé si c'était une blague et qu'il avait été obligé de lui assurer que c'était la vérité avant de lui répéter son petit discours. Après plusieurs secondes, il avait cru que celui-ci allait se mettre en colère ou le traiter d'idiot mais il avait simplement exigé qu'il stoppe la remorque afin qu'il puisse continuer le chemin tout seul.

Dans un état second, il n'avait pas tenté de le retenir, le cœur déchiré par le rejet. Il avait fait de gros efforts pour contenir sa peine et ravaler ses sanglots silencieux. Il était ensuite rentré chez lui et s'était juste terré dans sa chambre sans prendre son dîner. Le lendemain, il avait repris son attitude habituelle avec un sourire jovial forcé pour tenter de sauver et de préserver la relation qui les liait après avoir passé une nuit épouvantable. La meilleure solution était de prétendre que cet événement n'était jamais arrivé. Tant qu'il pouvait rester aux côtés de son Shin-chan !

Ce fut pourtant après un énième entraînement qu'il pensa avoir perdu le shooter pour toujours en se faisant impitoyablement trahir par son corps. Dans les vestiaires, pendant que le plus grand se rhabillait, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de mater son torse galbé et celui-ci avait vraisemblablement intercepté son regard gourmand. Autant dire que sa réaction fut violente, très violente. Choqué, il lui avait catégoriquement interdit de s'approcher de lui et de rester à bonne distance. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, la figure livide, Takao avait reçu ces mots comme un poignard en plein cœur. Il avait eu la sensation que tout son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines et que sa dernière parcelle d'espoir l'avait quitté en s'effritant comme une traînée de poussière. Pour la première fois en tant d'adolescent, des perles salées avaient coulé sans fin le long de ses joues.

Chassant ses mauvais souvenirs, Takao entreprit de monter les marches en transportant le plateau en équilibre avec une main et de prendre l'ouvrage à la couverture sombre aux bords abîmés avec l'autre. Parvenu en haut sans rien n'avoir cassé, il se retrouva face à une porte aux couleurs beige/blanche, incapable d'actionner la poignée.

- Shin-chan, peux-tu m'aider ? Je suis coincé !

Entendant des bruits de pas, la porte s'ouvrit et l'adolescent à lunettes se décala pour lui permettre de s'engouffrer à son tour. Déposant précautionneusement son chargement, il tendit le bouquin à Midorima qui alla s'adosser contre le lit en se plongeant précipitamment dans les pages jaunâtres. Remarquant qu'il était absorbé et qu'il ne prêtait plus attention à son environnement et à lui, Takao monta sur son matelas et adopta une position couché, le nez dans sa grosse couette.

Après une quinzaine de minutes à écouter de la musique via son portable et à lancer de fréquents coups d'œils à son voisin, il s'agita de plus en plus, son corps réclamant de l'action. D'un geste malhabile, il rampa sur ses genoux et se faufila derrière Midorima qui semblait tellement obnubilé par son livre qu'il ne sentit pas la présence dans son dos, n'étant plus sur ses gardes. La tête penchée en avant, le vert lui offrait une vue plongeante de sa nuque blanche et immaculée de toutes marques et Takao fut rapidement tenté par cette parcelle de peau qui s'exposait impudemment sous son regard.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il écarta le col d'uniforme et entreprit de goûter la chair crémeuse qui lui donnait tant envie. D'un léger coup de langue, il lui lapa la peau et décida de la suçoter doucement dans l'optique de la faire rosir. Presque aussitôt, Midorima lâcha son roman qui s'écrasa au sol et bondit sur ses jambes, un air abasourdi sur sa figure qui fut rapidement remplacé par une expression de rage.

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! Tu fous quoi là ?

Furibond, il essaya vivement de s'éloigner, une main apposée sur la zone que Takao avait mordillé. Mais avant d'avoir pu tourner les talons, il fut retenu par son avant-bras gauche que le brun avait attrapé et agrippé afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'échappe et ne mette de la distance entre eux. Face à face, ils se toisèrent mutuellement et le shooter envoya une œillade meurtrière à son compère qui retenait fermement son membre.

- Ne me fuis pas, Shin-chan ! Je suis désolé, ok ? J'ai eu un moment d'égarement, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de te faire quelque chose qui te déplairait mais on sort ensemble, non ? Et dans un couple, c'est normal de vouloir se toucher, s'embrasser ou de s'enlacer, expliqua Takao, chagriné par la tournure des événements. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela prendrait des proportions énormes et que son compagnon réagirait ainsi.

Enlevant sa main de sa nuque, Midorima se mura dans le silence, furieux que Takao ait profité de sa confiance pour lui faire des choses honteuses. Il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner ! Voulant lui dire sa façon de penser, toute la colère qu'il ressentait, fondit comme de la glace quand il avisa la figure mélancolique du brun. Maintenant qu'il reprenait son calme, il réalisa que lui crier dessus était plutôt extrême mais il fallait se mettre à sa place, il avait été si surpris.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que notre relation avance, confessa amèrement Takao. On est en train de faire du surplace, on fait un pas en avant pour en faire trois en arrière. Quand je crois qu'on est devenus plus proche, tu me prouves que c'est faux en te fermant comme une huître et il n'y a aucun progrès. J'en ai marre ! En plus, à chaque fois que je souhaite te toucher ou te prendre la main, eh bien, tu esquives et tu t'éloignes de mon contact. Tu me sors toujours des prétextes bidons que quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et que personne ne doit découvrir notre relation.

- Ridicule, nia avec force le vert en se dégageant de sa poigne. Deux garçons ne se tiennent pas la main en pleine rue et je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains car on est ensemble du matin au soir. On effectue le trajet tous les deux pour aller au lycée, on est dans la même classe, on partage nos repas sur le toit et je consens même à ce que tu m'envoies des messages de bonne nuit. On est aussi allés faire un tour en ville, cela ne te suffit pas ?

- Tu rigoles ? Se révolta Takao en grinçant des dents, les poings serrés. C'est ça, ta définition de sortir avec quelqu'un ? Les choses que tu viens de citer, on les faisait déjà avant. Est-ce-que tu saisis la différence entre amis et amoureux parce que je ne crois pas que me laisser te donner une tape dans le dos après un match ou que tu me tapotes la tête en guise de félicitation soient des gestes affectifs qui prouvent qu'on est plus que des camarades. Tu savais que je n'allais pas me limiter à une relation platonique alors pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec moi si tu es aussi dégoûté à l'idée que je te touche ? Es-ce-que je te répugne autant ? Non, je pense cela car quand on a visionné un film au cinéma, la salle était plongé dans le noir complet mais ma main a été repoussée quand j'ai voulu la poser sur ton accoudoir.

- Ce...ce n'est pas vrai, le contredit Midorima, les muscles raides et le regard fuyant. C'est juste qu'avant le mois passé, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu m'aimais de cette façon alors,... alors si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de... Je ne suis simplement pas prêt à...

Bafouillant, il fut incapable de continuer à s'exprimer davantage, le reste de sa phrase se perdit en de paroles inintelligibles. Honnêtement, il était confus, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à accepter de devenir plus intime avec son partenaire de basket qu'il avait rencontré depuis sa première année au lycée. C'était une nuisance, il ne le considérait déjà pas comme un ami alors un petit-ami...

Quand il avait reçu sa confession, il avait émit plusieurs hypothèses: soit c'était une farce, ou soit c'était un gage parce qu'il avait perdu à un jeu. En dernier recours, il avait même cru que le brun s'était trompé en ayant confondu amour et amitié mais il avait fini par prendre conscience que ce dernier était attiré physiquement par lui. Ce constat lui avait fait peur et il avait perdu son sang-froid, hurlant à son camarade de ne plus le côtoyer et de ne plus s'approcher de lui. Takao était dangereux. Ainsi, une routine s'était formé sans son coéquipier qui avait respecté son ordre et les jours s'étaient paisiblement écoulés.

Il allait à l'école avec ses propres moyens, il restait assis sur sa chaise, seul à lire un livre pendant les pauses et le midi, il mangeait son sandwich acheté à la cafétéria ou son bentô fait-maison, seul, à l'endroit qu'il choisissait. La solitude ne l'avait pas dérangé mais inconsciemment, le manque de Takao dans son quotidien lui avait pesé de plus en plus, lui qui habituellement le suivait partout et ce besoin ne s'était pas atténué comme il l'avait espéré, non, cela avait empiré. Il avait commencé à rechercher sa présence, à multiplier les rencontres et à tressaillir au son de sa voix. Et pour témoigner de son esprit instable, il avait raté trois fois de suite ses paniers lors d'un entraînement. Cette situation ne lui avait pas paru normale, il avait alors cherché la cause de ses piètres performances, de son mal-être en réfléchissant et en tournant le problème dans un sens puis dans un autre avant de finalement comprendre. Takao s'était approprié une part de son cœur.

A peine pris la résolution de se réconcilier avec lui car le sentiment néfaste qu'il ressentait et qui était responsable de son état l'agaçait de plus en plus, il s'était fait devancé par le principal concerné qui l'attendait au portail de sa maison. Voir un Takao les épaules basses, un sourire aux lèvres qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux pour les illuminer et une voix plus éraillée qu'enjouée l'avait fait culpabilisé. Il était si vulnérable. Devant cette vision pitoyable, il avait eu un pincement au cœur et déclaré sous l'impulsion du moment être d'accord pour sortir avec lui sans savoir si cela avait été par pitié ou pour vouloir arrêter le tiraillement de sa poitrine.

Et quand le brun s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds et avait empoigné son écharpe pour qu'il se courbe et atteigne sa bouche, ils avaient eu leur premier baiser. Pur et chaste. Un effleurement comparable à une plume d'oiseau. Ça n'avait pas été désagréable, au contraire, cela avait été très doux et le sourire éblouissant que lui avait adressé Takao pour le remercier lui avait coupé le souffle. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se représenter l'étape supérieure et l'idée que son camarade lui arracherait plus qu'un bisou, l'effrayait. Les doutes l'assaillaient de partout et l'inconnu le terrifiait.

Debout tous les deux, Takao fixa le vert qui se pinçait les lèvres. Sa bouche s'ourla d'un petit sourire. Son Shin-chan était tellement timide mais là, il avait fait un effort pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue et ça le rendait content qu'il ne fuit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui forcer la main mais un coup de pouce n'avait jamais tué personne. Amorçant un mouvement dans sa direction, il prit l'initiative de faire le premier pas.

Levant sa main droite, il la posa sur la joue chaude du plus grand et y pressa sa paume en veillant à ne pas l'effaroucher. Midorima ne tenta pas de se soustraire à la caresse, il se blottit même contre ces doigts tièdes.

- Je t'aime Shin-chan, souffla Takao en vrillant ses yeux bleus-gris dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai jamais regretté d'être tombé amoureux d'un mec aussi aveugle et bouché que toi et que je ne t'ai pas maudit pour ton indifférence et ta froideur. J'ai souffert, beaucoup souffert et tu m'as brisé le cœur une fois, néanmoins j'ai eu le meilleur des cadeaux en découvrant que je ne te laissais pas si insensible que ça. Tu es spécial, tu es mon premier amour ! Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je tombe encore plus amoureux de toi et ça m'inquiète car je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Tu m'es indispensable. Je t'aime tellement que j'angoisse à la pensée que tu me quittes un jour ou que tu m'ignores à nouveau. Je suis chanceux de pouvoir me tenir à tes côtés, de jouer au basket avec toi et de créer des souvenirs que je chérirais toujours. Tu es si mignon que c'est impossible que je te déteste.

- Je ne suis pas mignon, grogna Midorima, ému par ces confidences. Les battants de son cœur s'étaient considérablement accélérés et sa nervosité s'était accrue sous le regard tendre du brun. Les hommes ne peuvent pas être appelés "mignons ", c'est aux filles que ces compliments servent.

- Oh ? Alors comment dois-je te qualifier ? Taquina le plus petit. Ses doigts allèrent se poser sur les lèvres fermées roses pâles et avec la pulpe de son pouce, il les brossa délicatement. L'ambiance intime était propice à un rapprochement.

Midorima déglutit et avant même d'avoir pu articulé un seul mot, ses lèvres furent recouvertes par celles de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui, d'une petite poussée força le barrage de ses dents. Sa langue se fraya un chemin et s'introduisit dans la bouche de son Shin-chan pour rencontrer sa consœur. Sentant l'inexpérience du vert qui ne prenait pas part au baiser, il prit le contrôle total et l'enjoignit à y participer, sa langue souple s'enroulant autour de l'autre. Langoureusement, Takao explora tous les recoins de l'antre humide avant d'entamer un ballet, mélangeant leurs salives respectives et de l'avis du tireur, ce baiser profond dura trop longtemps car il gémit et chercha à se retirer.

Excité par ce son pour le moins érotique, Takao modéra ses ardeurs et accéda à sa demande, relâchant ses lèvres prisonnières et décrocha son bras qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa taille. Les jambes tremblantes, la respiration sifflante, les pommettes colorées et la bouche gonflée, son Shin-chan avait l'air si débauché avec juste un baiser. Il essuya le mince filet de bave qui restait à la commissure de ses lèvres et l'appela.

- Shin-chan, ça va ?

- Hmmmm...

Visiblement, son cerveau s'était déconnecté sous l'afflux de plaisir et sa raison ne dictait plus ses actions. Encore plongé dans un océan de volupté, Midorima parvint difficilement à reprendre pied à la réalité et rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé en clignant péniblement des paupières afin se retrouver face à deux pupilles brillantes d'envie de désir.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui redemanda Takao d'une voix rauque. Comme les yeux verts étaient absents et fixaient un point à l'horizon, il ne se priva pas d'enlever les lunettes.

Brusquement, il haleta. Mon Dieu, ses yeux étaient de véritables bijoux ! Il se noya littéralement dans cet immensité de vert émeraude qui semblait scintiller de mille feux et fut fasciné de voir que près de ses iris, des pigmentations plus foncées rehaussaient l'éclat de son regard. La forme en amande de ses yeux si caractéristique des félins ne le conquit d'autant plus. Il avait l'air si sensuel en étant si innocent que ce cocktail eut un effet dévastateur sur lui. Profitant de la docilité momentanée de son compagnon, Takao l'entraîna sur son lit où il le fit asseoir et le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge totalement. Tremblant d'anticipation, il lui grimpa dessus et s'installa sur les hanches du vert avant de déboutonner sa veste d'un geste maladroit.

Sans autre forme de procès, il releva le tee-shirt bleu clair et dans son champ de vision, apparut le corps partiellement dénudé de Midorima. Il ne s'était pas trompé, le shooter possédait des attributs alléchants. D'ailleurs, celui-ci gigota, le poids qui était sur lui l'incitait à reprendre ses esprits. En fin connaisseur, Takao savait que son Shin-chan allait le stopper alors il se pencha et s'empara une deuxième fois de sa bouche en jouant avec sa langue et attaqua sans pitié sa jumelle, étouffant un gémissement sourd qui provenait du vert. Parallèlement, ses mains se faufilèrent jusqu'au torse musclé et s'activèrent sur la peau à la texture soyeuse en apposant de longues caresses. De ses longs doigts, il cajola ses flancs puis remonta vers l'abdomen et tâta aussi la chair tendre de son ventre tout en évitant délibérément les deux bourgeons roses de sa poitrine.

Dans un bruit de succion, sa bouche se décolla de celle de Midorima et après avoir vérifié que son regard était de nouveau vague et que sa conscience était reparti au pays des bisounours, Takao déposa une multitude de baiser le long de sa gorge et remonta au niveau de son cou pour grignoter avidement la fine couche de peau. A force d'aspirer sans relâche l'épiderme, une rougeur fit son apparition et Takao un brin possessif, fut satisfait de cette tâche qui prouvait que Midorima lui appartenait. Il s'apprêta à dévorer ces ravissants tétons quand un sourire sardonique éclaira son visage. Il avait encore quelque chose à faire.

Migrant sur l'oreille droite de Midorima, il se rapprocha du corps de ce dernier en se frottant contre lui et lui goba le lobe qu'il lécha et mordilla en passant une main dans les mèches duveteuses. Il dévia ensuite sur l'arcade de l'organe pour lui faire subir le même traitement mais quand ses dents l'éraflèrent, un gémissement se fit entendre. Takao avait trouvé une zone érogène. Fier de cette petite découverte, il ne lambina pas et suça avec une application particulière le cartilage osseux, les plaintes de plaisir du shooter résonnant agréablement comme une douce musique.

Midorima avait chaud. A travers la brume de son cerveau, il sentait des doigts qui lui parcouraient le haut du corps. Tantôt chatouilleurs, tantôt caressants qui faisaient trembler son corps de plaisir et qui propageaient une chaleur brute dans tout son être. C'était étrange, il n'avait pas connaissance que de telles sensations pouvaient exister. Il avait lu un bon nombre de livres qui traitaient sur le plaisir charnel mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que la théorie était totalement différent de la pratique. N'ayant pas encore eu l'honneur d'expérimenter ce genre de choses, il ne savait pas si c'était normal que son corps réagisse ainsi mais il fallait qu'il arrête son camarade. La chaleur se répandait à la vitesse de la lumière et il devait user de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas gémir à nouveau.

Soudain, Midorima s'arqua de surprise et étouffa de justesse le petit cri qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche en voyant que Takao s'occupait de ses tétons en les faisant rouler entre ses doigts et en y pinçant l'extrémité. C'est un peu douloureux mais pas moins appréciable. Quand le brun s'aperçut que ce dernier était réceptif à cette stimulation, il engloutit le mamelon droit en le suçant sensuellement sans abandonner l'autre qu'il titilla et tritura dans toutes les directions.

- Shin-chan, tu es vraiment sexy, chuchota Takao à voix basse. Détend-toi, c'est bon, hein ?

Il recommença à martyriser à coups de langue les boutons de chair avant de les relâcher pour souffler dessus. L'air froid raidit les pointes et Midorima se dressa sous la torture en se recevant des décharges dans tout le corps. Takao ne s'arrêta pas la; il parsema les puissants pectoraux de baisers-papillons et sortit le bout de sa langue avant de s'abaisser sur l'estomac en laissant une traînée brûlante sur la peau sensible puis continua sa route jusqu'au nombril. L'arôme naturel du vert, un mélange de gel douche mêlé à l'odeur de la transpiration envahit sa bouche. Ce parfum était enivrant et Takao parut encore plus excité, pas dégoûté du tout.

Ses hanches se mirent donc à bouger, créant une friction entre son corps et celui du génie en tentant de soulager son désir. Il récolta plusieurs soupirs fiévreux en frottant son entrejambe contre celui du vert qui entra inconsciemment dans cette danse qu'il se livrait en allant à la rencontre de son bassin. Sans tarder, leurs mouvements se firent saccadés et désordonnés, des halètements emplissaient la pièce. Pourtant Takao se figea, la mine frustrée. Ce n'était pas assez, il voulait plus de contact.

Insatisfait de sa position, il se suréleva et se recula afin de s'asseoir sur les jambes de Midorima, remerciant le ciel que ses os ne pesaient pas une tonne. Dégrafant le pantalon noir, il descendit la fermeture éclair, ouvrant complètement la braguette et distingua un caleçon gris. Dans le tissu une bosse s'était formée et Takao la toucha avec une main en souriant malicieusement. Le corps de son Shin-chan était tellement honnête, pas comme son propriétaire ! Voulant enlever la dernière barrière de vêtement qui cachait les parties intimes, il en fut incapable car les fesses bloquaient le caleçon.

- Tu veux bien ôter ton pantalon Shin-chan ? Se risqua à demander Takao d'une voix anormalement chaude. C'est pour que je puisse te faire du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

N'étant plus soumis aux caresses dérangeantes, Midorima parvint à capter cette phrase qui lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il récupéra ainsi toute sa lucidité et reprit les commandes de son corps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il était catégoriquement hors de question d'obéir à Takao. Enlever son pantalon ? Et puis quoi encore, il n'était pas aussi crédule.

- Non ! Refusa ce dernier en repoussant le brun qui bascula du côté droit de son lit. Sa mobilité retrouvée lui permit de se mettre en position assise et il essaya de poser l'un de ses pieds sur le sol, sans succès. Takao venait de le plaquer sur le matelas et cherchait à faire glisser le pantalon déboutonné le long de ses hanches en maintenant sa prise.

Paniqué, l'adolescent aux cheveux verts se débattit en bougeant ses jambes et ses bras sans savoir que cette manœuvre permettait à son uniforme de se baisser de plus en plus. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas; il était plus lourd que Takao alors normalement ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant de s'échapper mais son corps était bloqué avec une telle force qu'il arrivait pas à se lever. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que le brun même si sa taille était toujours inférieure à la sienne, sa force physique s'était potentiellement développé.

- Calme-toi Shin-chan, le pria Takao en voyant que les yeux verts étaient empreints de peur même si la colère était omniprésente. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux seulement te faire plaisir alors arrête de t'agiter comme ça ! Je ne veux pas de faire du mal, c'est bien la dernière chose que je ferai, crois-moi !

- Et tu es en train de faire quoi là d'après toi, ironisa Midorima en le fusillant du regard. Dégage et laisse-moi partir espèce d'enfoiré !

Takao soutint son regard et encaissa l'insulte avant qu'une expression de surprise ne se peigne sur son visage. Mais c'est que son Shin-chan commençait à devenir vulgaire ! Il n'utilisait jamais un registre aussi familier alors il devait être bien en pétard pour employer ce terme. C'était surprenant mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le terrifier, il y était habitué. Enfin, vu que parler s'avérait inutile, il allait le calmer à sa manière. Se rapprochant des lèvres de Midorima, celui-ci tourna vivement sa tête ayant deviné son intention de l'embrasser.

- Non ! Arrête ! Je te jure que je vais...mmmh...mmh...mmmmmh

La fin de sa menace se perdit dans la bouche du brun qui avait attrapé son menton, posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'affairait à lui ravager la bouche. D'abord passive, la langue du vert tenta ensuite d'expulser l'intruse mais Takao tint bon et se vengea en approfondissant le baiser. Le corps de Midorima se relâcha légèrement, étant faible face au plaisir de la chair et le plus petit put sans problème, baisser simultanément le pantalon rêche et le caleçon qui n'étaient plus coincés par le fessier jusqu'aux genoux. Dès qu'il découvrit la virilité de son Shin-chan, il avala difficilement sa salive. Il était sacrement bien proportionné et voir le sexe à demi-érigé raviva son propre désir qui palpita dans son sous-vêtement. Il devait être patient, pour l'heure, il allait se consacrer à donner du plaisir à Midorima !

- Non, protesta faiblement le vert en frissonnant. La pièce chauffée avait plutôt une température élevée mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir un courant d'air qui se déposa sur sa peau. Il en avait la chair de poule. Ajouté au fait que Takao s'apprêtait à lui faire quelque chose, il était réellement dans une situation embarrassante.

- Chut, fit Takao en le dévorant des yeux. Tiens-toi tranquille, tu vas bientôt avoir chaud ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit courir son index le long de la cuisse droite et toucha le membre de Midorima en y traçant une ligne imaginaire pour préparer le terrain puis le prit en main sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il l'encercla délicatement et effectua quelques va-et-viens sur la verge avant de s'enhardir en augmentant la vitesse. Il s'aventura aussi à caresser les bourses pleines et bientôt, sous ses doigts experts, il sentit que le sexe grossissait et prenait du volume. Des spasmes secouèrent le corps du shooter sous l'intensité du plaisir et celui-ci se mordit les lèvres, peu désireux de gémir ouvertement. Ici, ses sens étaient décuplés et même s'il cédait parfois à la masturbation en solitaire, ce n'était pas du tout pareil.

Takao reporta son attention sur le vert et constata que son Shin-chan masquait tous ses plaintes en se bâillonnant la bouche. Ennuyé, il le fixa d'un air réprobateur. Les douces lèvres qu'il avait embrassé plus tôt allait être abîmées et il voulait l'entendre, c'était tellement rare qu'il soit dans une telle position de faiblesse.

- Montre-moi que t'aime ça, ronronna le brun en accélérant la cadence sur le membre dont le gland devenait humide. Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce alors tu n'a aucune inquiétude à avoir ! Laisse-toi aller !

- Hnnn...nnn...

Midorima remua et garda ses lèvres scellées en décochant un regard hargneux à Takao qui contre-attaqua en happant une petite partie de son sexe dans sa bouche. N'ayant jamais pratiqué de fellation car il n'était pas gay, son Shin-chan étant une exception, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs décida d'appliquer le même principe que celui de sucer une sucette. Après tout, il n'y avait que la taille qui changeait. Faisant un essai, il entreprit d'en suçoter la base d'une couleur rose pastel et sa langue se mit lentement à tournoyer en couvrant toute la surface. La saveur âpre ne le rebuta pas le moins du monde. Finalement habitué à cette présence étrangère, il enfourna le pénis de quelques centimètres de plus, sa bouche procédant à des aller-retours en alternant de rythme.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhh...hnnnnhnn...

Un long râle s'échappa de la gorge de Midorima et Takao gloussa de satisfaction, le bruit se répercutant sur le membre du shooter qui geignit, les yeux embués de désir. Impuissant, ce dernier balança ses hanches en avant pour tenter d'éteindre le feu au ceux de ses reins qui s'était déclenché suite à l'action du brun mais en vain. Un soupir frustré passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il allait devenir fou !

En voyant que Midorima baignait dans la luxure, Takao s'arrêta et délaissa le pénis, ne permettant pas à son Shin-chan de jouir. Il fouilla ensuite avec sa main droite dans la poche de son uniforme et en ressortit un petit flacon en plastique. Techniquement, cette huile parfumée était à sa mère et il l'avait piqué dans la salle de bain mais elle pouvait être utilisée d'une autre manière. Ouvrant le bouchon, il fit couler une bonne dose de liquide violacée sur sa main et huma la substance. Il identifia instantanément le parfum cassis. Écartant les cuisses fuselées du vert, il accéda à l'endroit où se trouvait l'ouverture plissée et appuya dessus, la mine concentrée.

- Aaaaaahhhh...n...on...hnnn...

Midorima cria de surprise mêlé de plaisir quand le doigt de Takao pénétra à l'intérieur de lui. Son corps trembla et son souffle se bloqua face à cette sensation nouvelle. En évaluant l'étroitesse de l'orifice, le brun étira méticuleusement les chairs, bougeant doucement son doigt et regarda attentivement le visage de son Shin-chan pour décrypter ses émotions. Il était tellement bandant avec cette pose lascive qui mettait en valeur ses courbes de rêve que lui-même était au bord de la jouissance.

- Ugh ! Fit le plus grand en réponse à l'intrusion du deuxième doigt. Il éprouva de plus en plus de douleur et les élancements qu'il ressentait semblaient se multiplier. Angoissé et terrassé par la peur, toute son excitation était retombé. Ça faisait mal, affreusement mal.

- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Takao en entendant l'exclamation du vert et s'inquiéta un moment de l'expression de souffrance sur la figure de son bien-aimé. Ça va passer, respire un grand coup ! Je te promets que dans quelques minutes, tu en redemanderas ! Respire...

- Noooooon...sto..op...Ta...aaaaaaah...

Midorima avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer, seul sa fierté l'en abstenait. Il n'allait pas en encaisser davantage, c'était intolérable, il souhaita fortement que ce supplice se termine. Il allait tuer Takao, l'étriper, en faire de la chair à pâtée, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait ! Ses deux mains recherchèrent un point d'ancrage et s'accrochèrent à la couette blanche. Dans sa détresse, son corps eut le réflexe de se crisper, stoppant l'ascension des doigts qui fourrageaient toujours plus profondément.

- C'est presque fini, encore un effort, détend-toi !

Takao avait maintenant inséré trois doigts lubrifiés et s'efforçait de les retirer et de les rengainer aussi méticuleusement. Il n'aimait pas blesser son Shin-chan et avait une sainte horreur de voir son visage se tordre de douleur mais cette préparation était une nécessité. Tentant de consoler le vert et de détourner son attention, Takao empoigna le sexe mou et recommença à le masturber durement.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Les complaintes s'étaient transformées en de beaux gémissements et prouvaient que Midorima replongeait progressivement dans les méandres du plaisir. Il se sentait toujours un peu inconfortable mais les doigts de Takao glissaient avec plus de facilité dans le passage serré. Du liquide pré-séminal s'écoulait en petite quantité le long de son pénis et avec la pointe de sa langue, le brun récolta ce fluide transparent en se délectant du goût.

Jugeant que les préliminaires étaient suffisamment complets, il extirpa ses doigts devenus poisseux de l'orifice et s'attela à la tâche de sortir son propre membre compressé. Une fois que sa hampe fièrement dressée ne fut plus emprisonnée dans sa prison de coton, Takao se débarrassa complètement du pantalon et du sous-vêtement du plus grand, certain que ça allait prochainement le gêner. Il scanna un instant le corps alangui de Midorima, croisa son regard qui reflétait une lueur de concupiscence avant que celui-ci n'écarquille ses yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux rentrer ça en moi ? S'écria Midorima, épouvanté en secouant la tête d'un air affolé. Non et non, c'est trop gros ! Il est plus large que le mien en plus, c'est impossible ! Arrête ! On est tous les deux des hommes, ça ne va pas fonctionner, ce n'est pas fait pour !

- Tout doux, mon petit Shin-chan, tempéra Takao en déversant le produit lubrifiant sur son sexe et d'en étaler partout. Je t'ai bien préparé, le plus dur est passé. Je vais faire en sorte d'y aller mollo !

Alarmé, le cœur à cent à l'heure et le sang qui battait furieusement à ses tempes, Midorima grimaça quand le gland entra et coulissa lentement en lui. C'était encore pire qu'avant, il se sentait déchiré et écartelé de toute part. Ses muscles internes se contractèrent violemment et son quota de souffrance réapparut à grande vitesse. Takao était un menteur, il savait que c'était trop gros. En sentant que les parois se resserrèrent autour de son membre, ce dernier glapit de douleur.

- Détend-toi, bon sang ! Si tu te relaxes, tu auras moins mal, conseilla Takao en s'enfouissant jusqu'au fond de la cavité. Il s'immobilisa ensuite pour donner un peu de répit à son compagnon afin qu'il puisse s'y habituer. Comme pour se faire pardonner qu'il ait à endurer ce calvaire, il le manualisa avec une dextérité peu commune.

Le brun à l'œil de faucon attendit un peu avant de faire onduler calmement ses hanches. Il exécuta précautionneusement des mouvements réguliers, le fourreau de chair s'élargissant à chacune de ses allées et venues. Midorima, lui avait l'impression de suffoquer sous le degré de plaisir qu'il recevait et toutes les fibres de son corps vibraient de bien-être. Entre les bras de Takao, il n'était plus qu'une marionnette, une poupée qui se laissait docilement porter par le courant.

- Aaaaaah...hhhaaa...Ta...kao...aaaaahhh...

- Mmmmh...c'que t'es étroit, Shin-chan...avoua suavement le brun qui tapa une énième fois contre ses entrailles. Oh putain ! Mmmmhhh...C'est si chaud à l'intérieur de toi, aah...

Il saisit rudement le bassin du shooter qui avait les joues écarlates et changea légèrement l'angle de la pénétration. Un cri aigu s'éleva dans la chambre et Takao sut qu'il avait déniché et trouvé sa prostate. Avec une énergie renouvelée, il donna de vigoureux coups de reins en quête de la zone magique et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit son corps.

- Aaaaaaah...no..n...hnn...pas...là...aaaah...sto...aaaaaah...

Désorienté, Midorima avait une respiration hachée et il gémissait en discontinu. Il était consumé par la chaleur du sexe de Takao qui le remplissait, la jouissance le guettant de près. Des frissons convulsifs lui traversaient le corps entier et graduellement il sentit qu'il perdait les pédales. Dans son état normal, il aurait eu honte de son comportement indécent et aurait préféré mourir mais maintenant, plus rien ne comptait, sa conscience était dirigé par un petit démon qui en réclamait davantage.

- Aaah...oui...Shin-chaaa...aaan..., s'extasia Takao en pilonnant fougueusement l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, malmenant ainsi sa prostate. Incroyable, tu m'aspires comme si tu n'en avais jamais assez ! Huuummm...

- Noooon...pas...aaaaaaah...plus...Taka...o...hhhhhnnn...

Les deux corps emboîtés bougeaient en harmonie et Takao s'aperçut que son Shin-chan n'était pas loin d'exploser, lui-même prédisait que sa délivrance était proche. Il se résolut toutefois à ralentir de rythme avant de se stopper complètement en retirant son pénis de l'anus de Midorima qui chercha à le retenir. Il avait envie que son Shin-chan l'appelle par son prénom pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour et il voulait qu'il le prononce, juste une fois était suffisant.

- Dis mon prénom, quémanda le brun, charmeur. Je veux l'entendre sinon je ne continue pas. Ka-zu-na-ri, épela t-il en mouvant avec lenteur ses lèvres. Essaye !

- Aaaaaaah...Ta...kao..., bredouilla Midorima en se lamentant face à la sensation de vide, ses orbes vertes flashèrent de désespoir. Il essaya de toucher son membre dur mais sa main se fit attraper en plein vol et les doigts de Takao enlacèrent les siens.

- Mon prénom ! Tonna le plus petit qui refusa de s'attendrir en voyant les yeux luisants devenir suppliants. Son haleine chaude caressa le visage de Midorima et il loucha sur les lèvres appétissantes. Ce n'est pas si difficile, c'est seulement quatre syllabes ! Ka-zu-na-ri...

Émoustillé par la proximité de la figure de son partenaire, le shooter ferma les yeux de délice en croyant que celui-ci allait capturer ses lèvres sans obéir mais Takao remarquant qu'il ne réagissait pas, se redressa abruptement et se positionna à l'entrée en fourrant son sexe dans le canal moite et procéda à un rapide va-et-viens avant de s'arrêter. Il recommença son manège plusieurs fois avant de s'adresser à son Shin-chan.

- Alors ? Tu ne veux toujours pas le dire ? Quel vilain garçon tu fais, alors que tu es si mouillé et tout excité..

- Hnnnnn...aaaaaaahhh...

Midorima s'arqua, la gorge desséchée et ses ongles griffèrent la couette froissée. Quand le brun musela son phallus de sa main droite, l'emprisonnant dans son emprise, il feula de rage. Sa frustration était à son comble, ses nerfs et son corps étaient à vif.

- Per...vers..., souffla le génie à lunettes à son tortionnaire avec le peu de mordant qu'il lui restait. Tu...aaaaah...n'est...aaaaaah...

- Merci du compliment, s'amusa Takao dont la patience était mis à rude épreuve. Dépêche-toi de le dire et je te donnerais ce que tu veux !

Submergé par les vagues du plaisir, Midorima peinait à avaler sa salive et avec Takao qui lui imposait des mouvements frénétiques en cognant constamment contre sa zone érogène, il termina par céder à ce chantage.

- Kazu...aaaah...ari...aaaaaaahhhh...Kazun...ari...

Il répéta en boucle le prénom de son bourreau et déclencha une passion dévorante chez Takao qui n'aurait jamais imaginé que son prénom avait une sonorité aussi érotique, vraiment, son Shin-chan avait le don de le surprendre. Il entreprit donc de frapper sauvagement la prostate du vert en le branlant d'une main pour le récompenser.

- Aaaaah...nonnnnnn...Ta...kao...noooon...aaaaaaaahhh...

- Mmmnh...oh...oui...

A chaque poussée, Midorima voyaient les étoiles, son corps tendu à l'extrême se contorsionnait et tremblotait violemment. Il était à sa limite. Au summum du plaisir, la jouissance le faucha sans préavis, ses muscles anaux se contractèrent et il éjacula avec force, sa semence blanche jaillit puis gicla sur son torse imprégné de transpiration. Ce puissant orgasme le plongea dans une léthargie profonde, son esprit recouvert d'un voile blanc et il se détendit, fermant les yeux. Takao ne tarda pas à le suivre, pénétrant encore deux trois fois dans le corps fatigué avant qu'il atteigne le septième ciel et ne se répande à l'intérieur de Midorima, tapissant les parois de son sperme à l'aspect gluant.

Comblé, Takao se retira, quelques gouttes blanchâtres tombèrent sur sa couette et il s'allongea au côté du tireur en le regardant amoureusement. Il embrassa ses paupières closes et l'enveloppa dans une douce étreinte.

- C'était génial...merci... je t'aime Shin-chan...

Il nicha son visage à l'expression repue dans le cou de Midorima et bisa la marque sombre avant de somnoler, prenant le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, encore anéanti par le plaisir. Il comptait bien profiter au maximum de son tsundere adoré qui avait l'air pour le moment inoffensif et apprivoisé car il savait qu'après cette sieste improvisée, celui-ci allait hurler au scandale et probablement au viol. Mais bon, il n'avait rien fait d'illégal, le shooter lui avait paru très consentant et puis il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Par exemple, Midorima en général, si maître de lui qui sombrait dans la luxure, comment pouvait-il résister ? Ce n'était pas un surhomme.

Bref, ce n'était pas que de son faute et si son Shin-chan lui montrait ses crocs à son réveil, il dompterait la bête. Ce n'était après tout qu'un gros chaton et il aurait peut-être droit à un second round.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? Ai-je foiré mon premier lemon ? Laissez une review et merci de m'avoir lu !<strong>


End file.
